Another Nightmare on Elm Street
by Rileyofthedead
Summary: Completed. Part 5 has been posted. Thanks again to everyone!
1. Part 1: One, Two, He Came for You

**Disclamer:** I do not own the characters of the movie Nightmare on Elm Street. It'd be freakin awesome if I did. I only own my characters and my story.

**Rating: T**, some scenes may be violent and use of strong language.

**Plot:** This is my version of Freddy's Revenge, sort of. None of the characters from that movie are in it though.

**Summary:** Only three years after the original, Harry's family are the new residences in the Thompson house. He starts to never go to sleep and is horrified for the fate of his friends and girlfriend Karen because Freddy's back.

_Another Nightmare on Elm Street:_

**Part One:** _One, Two, He Came For You._

The house was hot, very hot. Wendy woke up in a steaming sweat. She was scared too, not sure why. Wendy got up, throwing the blanket off of her and stepped off of the bed. It was a dark night, like every night. She thought that the heat would die down but it hadn't. She was still sweating hot, and she knew that the room was burning too. She shuffled across the carpet and made way for the door. A glass of water would be fine for right now.

She could feel the stinging burn from the knob before she even touched it. Wendy grabbed the knob and twisted it, gripping it loosely trying not to burn herself. She feared for the worst…and saw it.

The entire upstairs was set ablaze. Wendy's mouth fell open, gasping and shaking. She screamed for her parents, but they didn't answer. The railings were blazing red, the ceiling was burning to a crisp, and the stairs were rows of fire. Wendy was trapped.

"Dad! Mom!" She yelled, knowing that they were already dead. It was the laughing that aroused in her ears that only made her certain. She knew that laughter, she had heard it before so many times in her sleep. Wendy started to switch her head back and forth looking for him.

"Kruger…where are you! I know you're here! Come out already!"

She slowly staggered across the hallway, trying not to meet the flames. She made her way across the floor, trying to get to her parent's bedroom, "Come out Kruger!"

She misplaced her foot, and screamed as soon as it caught on fire. She fell back and landed on her side. The fire was so close to her face, it was horrifying. Wendy suddenly felt hands grabbing her by the ankles. She twisted and didn't see anyone. She began to scream. She began to scream _his_ name.

"Let go of me!" She hollered. But her legs continued to pull. Wendy thrust forward trying to turn and crawl back. As she swung her arm, the flames licked her side scaring and hissing as the fire ignited. Wendy shrieked and slung her arm back, grabbing it painfully. The laughing came back. And so did Freddy.

Scarred arms were grappling her ankles, the tattered and dirty red and green sweater was like it had always been, and he was wearing his fedora covering his burnt and disgusting face. Then of course, there were the silver flickering blades on his fingertips. They rose high above Wendy, as he wrinkled them tauntingly.

"Hello Wendy." Freddy's voice chilled through the house. She swiped her leg and kicked him in the abdomen. He jerked back but held his firm wicked grin.

"Haven't you learned anything from the last times we met you stupid bitch? You can't do anything to me!"

She leaned forward and shot a wad of spit in his face, "Fuck you." She hissed, "You killed my parents!"

Freddy shook his hand playfully, "No, I'm just here to kill you…"

"I'm still sleeping…" She whispered. Suddenly she started to kick and scream, "Mom! Dad! Wake me up! God help me!"

She heard the killer yell at her but she continued to struggle. Freddy swiped his hand and suddenly Wendy could feel the slicing of her flesh. She didn't know what this pain was. She looked down and saw blood soaking all over her shirt, and four long sharp knife wounds scarred on her chest. The fire was getting closer, and Freddy's laughing was only getting louder. What terrified Wendy the most, was that through all the stabbing and bloodshed, his face kept staring at her. The laughing wouldn't stop. She was sobbing, she was dying, and no one could hear her scream…

Harry's eyes opened instantly. He was shaking and trembling as he lay in the bed. The sweat was pouring down his face, he was panting deeply. It was his first attempt to sleep in a few days, and it failed miserably. Harry slowly sat up, cupping his face and shuddering. This was the seventh nightmare he had. Ever since he had moved to Springwood, this house on Elm Street, he had only dreamt nightmares. He stood up from the bed, sighing, as he walked over to the window.

He muttered to himself as he pulled back the drapes, "Please don't let there be an ambulance."

He was answered not five minutes later, when the faint sounds of sirens rose in the neighborhood. He could faintly see the red and blue lights too.

"No…not again…" He said, on the verge of tears. He killed again. It was getting worse. That dream he had about that girl, it happened. Why hadn't he been in it though? Why was he only watching that girl die? Harry looked across his darkened bedroom, it was almost four in the morning according to the digital clock. He turned to face the window again and saw through the iron crosses, Karen's house. The light was still on in her bedroom, she must have fallen asleep while watching TV again.

She was his age, seventeen, but still innocent. Though they had only been going out for a short period of time, the effects that these nightmares were having on him were destroying him. He had told Karen his issue, but she didn't share the same conflict. Only with the occasion visioning of her late mother happened. Harry wondered if Freddy would ever try to kill Karen.

His vision was blurry, he needed his glasses. Harry stumbled back over to his bed, grabbing the end of the side table and searching blindly for his glasses. He put them on and sat on the bed. He had a few hours before school, before he saw Karen again. He found the lamp sitting on the table, and clicked it on, his eyes quickly adjusting to the lights. He found a book sitting next to his lamp, it was just his science textbook, but he had nothing better to read. Harry lay back in the bed and opened it up to the middle chapters. He was surprised that he passed and hour of the night by reading it.

Occasionally he would glance out the window, to spot Karen's house. Around five o'clock he saw something moving. He stood up from the bed and shuffled over to the window. He saw her moving around now, _must have woken up,_ he thought. He saw her move near the window, and could have sworn in the darkness of the room, that she saw him. Awkwardly he raised his arm, to see if she was looking. She stopped and apparently saw him, he couldn't tell from her shadow. He saw her arm go up, and wave. He began to smile but he immediately stopped. He saw her hand, with long dangling nails. Blades. _Knives_.

The hand scratched down on the window, leaving bloody stains on the glass. Harry jerked back away from the window, shaking again. He shook his head back and forth, unbelieving.

"This isn't happening…" He groaned. He thought for a moment and began to head towards the door. He opened the door and headed down the stairs. As Harry guided his hand down the banister, he saw a mirror standing on the wall. There he was, shirtless with only bottoms on, and completely pale. He saw his nearly black hair that needed to be combed, and the reflection from his glasses looking at him. It was on his arm that bothered him. Underneath some bandages he had provided himself, were to clean cut knife wounds. He had only gotten those recently, he could still feel the intense pain. He wasn't sure what to do anymore.

Harry walked into the bathroom, grabbing a cup from the cabinet and dispensing water from the faucet. He drank the water and firmly put the glass down. His hand was shaking.

He sighed, "Come on you can make it one more night…"

He opened the cabinet again, searching through the capsules and items. He pulled out a small vial of red pills. He took out three and swallowed them instantly. The water rushed down his throat shortly after and he put the glass back down.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror again, "Just another night."

The telephone rang around seven thirty. Karen who was still sleeping ignored it. She was tired, she hadn't been sleeping well lately. But she supposed that was common around here. Her neighbor and boyfriend, Harry Scader hadn't slept at all in the past two weeks, many kids at school were sleepless, she had become one of them. But she didn't have nightmares about any sort of killer, she only had dreams about her mother. A corpse of the dead woman would show up and take her places. Last night she had the same dream, but Karen refused to follow her deceased mother. It bothered her too much.

She rolled on her side and saw that the door was swung open. She sighed as she got up to go close it, barely moving. Suddenly her little brother popped up in the frame, startling her. He was in a t-shirt and jeans, like he always wore, he was trying not to giggle.

"Ah! Danny I told you not to do that." She moaned. Danny was only eight, he was still perky in the mornings. He had a phone in his hand and gave it to her, "It's Harry."

She took it and said, "Thank you. And stay out of my room."

Danny turned on his sneakers and thumped back down the stairs. Karen shut the door and leaned up against it, brushing some of her wild chocolate colored hair back. As she pulled her red tank-top down she began to talk.

"How'd you sleep last night?" She started. She could hear Harry sighing on the other line, "I didn't."

"You had another nightmare about that Kruger guy?"

"Sort of. It wasn't me though. It was some girl and she was killed. Right before my eyes. But it's like I wasn't even there, I was just watching it like a movie. Have you listened to the news yet?"

"No," She turned the knob and started down the hallway, "I just woke up."

"You're lucky. Did you get any sleep?"

"Hardly. I had another one of those dreams and I couldn't go back to sleep."

She pulled up part of her bottoms and walked into the kitchen. Danny was sitting at the table eating some cereal as she reached for the small portable television that was sitting on the counter. Karen fixed the knobs until she found the news station. Courtney Quinn of the local news team was on the screen in a light green suit, holding a microphone up to her lips. She had been talking to the camera for just a few minutes now.

"And just last night, the young teen Wendy Dobber, was found in her bedroom burned to death. Police say that there were no signs of matches or any form of gases in the house for her to commit suicide. The mysterious death has aroused many questions as to how this young freshman could have been killed. Her mother says to have heard screaming in the dead of night, and tried to get into the girl's room. After a series of attempts in breaking the door down, Mrs. Betsy Dobber found her daughter lying in the bed completely burned."

"Karen? Are you still there?" Harry asked after a long pause of silence, she cleared her throat and said, "Yeah I am. Oh my god. Did-did you really see this happen? You saw her burn to death."

"And stabbed. He used those gloves with the blades at the fingertips. Stabbed her right in the gut." He shuddered. Karen asked cautiously, "How come he didn't do anything to you?"

"I don't know. I didn't understand it. But I couldn't go to sleep after that so I just took more of those wakening pills."

Karen turned the knob that controlled the volume and sighed, "You can't keep taking those. It could kill you."

"I'd rather have anything kill me but him Karen. You don't know what I see." He sternly replied.

"Hey is that that girl that died last night Karen?" Danny asked whisking some of his golden hair back, she nodded turning away from the TV, "Yes it was. Do you know where Dad is?"

"I think he's at your school. He told me to take the bus today."

Karen looked up at the clock and asked, "Do you mind walking by yourself? I don't have time to take you."

"Sure." He shrugged. Karen nodded gratefully and shuffled out of the kitchen, she repositioned her hand on the phone, "Are you going to school today?"

"Why wouldn't I? I'd go mad if I stayed here. Look I have to get ready to go. I'll see you at school."

"Ok. Buh-bye." She pressed the button, ending the conversation. Karen ran up the stairs back into her bedroom. She undressed herself and threw some jeans and a jacket on. She ran the brush through her hair a few times and dabbled with the eye liner. She came bouncing down the steps a couple minutes later. Danny was beginning to leave, "I'll see you tonight ok?"

He nodded, "Can we watch movies? And read comics Karen?"

She had stuck her head in the refrigerator looking for something to eat quickly. She resurfaced with an apple, "Sure, whatever you want."

"Ok! Bye!" He said grabbing his red backpack and opening the back door. Karen sighed as she looked back at the TV. While she was talking with Harry, she had seen the girl in a body sack. Black body, with bloody arms, it was horrifying. Karen didn't understand the dreams that Harry often talked about, but she didn't like them. If this is what he had to see when he closed his eyes, she couldn't bare to stand it. And she didn't know who that Fred Kruger was either. But it seemed many people did, however they never wished to talk about him.

Karen heard a honking from outside a minute later, she realized she had left her books in the living room. She was going to make them late, "Crap…" She growled running into the living room, picking up her textbooks and papers. Her backpack was behind the couch, Karen quickly stuffed all her belongings inside. She ran to the back door, shutting it behind her. She walked down the small staircase and onto the sidewalk that led down the driveway. There was her friend, Tiffany Andrews, sitting in the drivers seat. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a cute body, that was her. Tiffany pulled her sunglasses down and said, "Come on, we're gonna be late."

"Sorry, I woke up ten minutes ago." Karen yawned hoping in the passenger's seat. Tiffany backed the car up and drove down the long road. It was a breezy day in Springwood, the sun seemed to be gleaming brightly. Karen looked up across the neighborhood and spotted 1482 Elm Street. It was in perfect view from her bedroom window. Karen would often find herself staring at the house, unsure of the reason. She and Tiffany sat in her Oldsmobile, as the car cruised down the road.

"Wendy Dobber, can you believe it? I heard that she was completely charred like black meat. It's sad."

Karen only nodded her head, her mother had been in a similar situation when she died. The crash had caused a gigantic explosion and charred her body like barbeque. But no, she didn't need to think about her mother. Wendy had nothing to do with it. Karen suddenly asked, "I was sleeping last night, and she was sleeping too. Do you think it was just a random killer?"

"Probably. Me and Roger were at his place."

"Doing what?" Karen snickered, Tiffany rolled her blue eyes, "Nothing. I fell asleep on his couch."

"With him on top?"

Tiffany shifted her gears and braked at a stoplight. She smirked at Karen and said, "You are so jealous. You just wish that Harry would do the same to you."

"No I don't. I like the way things are."

"Please Karen, I see that look you get when he's around. All that black hair, and his cute smile, and he's really funny. I'm surprised you haven't tried any moves on him already. I mean you blush just thinking about him."

Before she began to retaliate, Karen held her hands up to her cheeks seeing if she could feel the heat. Tiffany raised and eyebrow and laughed. Karen joined in shaking her head, "Look, we've been going out for a couple weeks now, I think it's fine."

"Whatever. You should try your luck. Put some lipstick on tonight, you are studying with him aren't you?" Karen nodded yes. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But Karen didn't want to worry about the disgusting things that Tiffany was always talking about. Karen said, "Well I'd rather not. I have to babysit my brother."

"You always babysit him."

"I know, my dad never gets home until late at night. I'm the only one there to take care of him."

"You are so self-less, it's really annoying actually."

Karen laughed as Tiffany conintued to drive.

The girls arrived at school a quarter to eight. Like Tiffany had implied, the school was a mad wave of newscasters and camera crews and polices officers directing the teenage traffic. Karen could identify the freshman from the other students, as the more jumpy and weepy kind. Tiffany and Karen began to walk down the strip of pavement with books held against their chests. They both were looking left and right at the haywire business of the anchor people. A tall slender boy with lose jacket and ripped jeans approached the girls. He had frisky red hair and freckles all over his face. He turned to the two of them and opened his mouth.

"Can you believe this shit? Springwood has never gotten this much publicity before." Roger Noles spat as he wrapped his arm around Tiffany. Karen asked curiously, "Has it been like this all morning?"

"Oh yeah. It's crazy. There's all these cops in the classrooms and stuff. It's like Springwood ain't ever seen a murder case before."

Tiffany was chewing pink gum in her mouth, she turned her head to Roger and said, "Well you know what happened to the girl right? She was burned to death. No one even knows how."

"I'll tell you how Tiffy, it was freakin suicide. The girl probably burned the matches and evidence with her. She's lucky she didn't burn the whole damn house down."

"What the hell do you know Roger?" Came a voice up behind them. The three of them turned and saw Harry standing there, with two books under his arm. He had dark hair that was ruffled against his face, and he was frowning on Roger's remarks. Karen smiled sideways at him but before she could say anything Roger interrupted, "What are you on now Scader? You look like hell."

He did. His eyes seemed bloodshot, there were black rings that were nice and thick. Anyone could see them under his glasses, which made him look all the more tiresome. His face, though usually casual, was pale and pasty. Tiffany nodded, "What happened?"

"I had a long night that's all." Harry answered shortly, his frown still at hand. Roger gasped awkwardly and clasped his mouth, "It was you! You're the jackass who did this!"

Tiffany shrugged Roger off of him and rolled her eyes, "Roger shut up."

"But isn't it obvious? Come on Tiff, you gotta admit he looks like a bat out of hell. Karen you?"

She shook her head no, he was being a jerk again. Karen argued, "Just leave him alone Roger," She started to say, he went on, "Tell me Scader, what was your weapon? Flammable gas? Snuck out her window? All the evidence is under your bed isn't it?"

The glare on Harry's face was deadly. He managed to snap, "You're full of shit."

"Yeah…and you're a murderer." Roger sneered back while shoving at Harry's shoulders. Tiffany began to protest but the fight broke out instantly. Roger shoved, Harry shoved back. Soon the two boys were on the ground, pounding fists at each other, their books and papers scattered all over the ground. Karen and Tiffany grabbed the boys as other students noted this fight and began to watch from the school. Before she knew it a police officer and Mr. Sanders had come over and separated the boys. Tiffany and Karen stood back watching the fight suddenly stop.

"What's going on here?" Sanders boomed in his husky tone. Harry's lip was swollen as his face had a purple bruise. Roger had a bloody nose and was trying to jerk away to tend to it. "You boys come with me. Thanks officer." Karen looked up at the man who was holding Harry and said, "Dad?"

"Hi Katharine." Officer Charlie Morgan said. He pushed Harry forward making him follow the teacher. The boys followed Mr. Sanders, Harry rubbing his sore lip and Roger clenching his nose. Charlie turned to his daughter and asked, "What was that about?"

"They were arguing about Wendy Dobber. What are you guys doing here?"

"We don't have any evidence on this one, we're searching the school to see if her friends or anyone knew who could have killed her."

Tiffany spoke up, "How long can you search here?"

"Well we had to wait until the students came to talk to them. You girls might get pulled out of class today."

"You're interrogating the entire school?" Karen asked, "Yes we have to. I got to go Katharine, I'll be around school today. You girls get to your classes."

"Yes sir."

They watched her father, now aging forty five, strut away back to his work, "Bye Mr. Morgan" Tiffany said. She leaned near Karen and chortled, "I love it when he calls you Katharine."

There were books and papers scattered on the ground. Karen knelt down and started to pick them up. She returned them to Harry in third period. They sat at the back of the room near the windows in science class as Mr. Dearlings lectured about the metamorphosis in plants. Karen would occasionally jot down some notes and carelessly look up at the board. Harry was slumped in his chair feeling small and puny. Out of that entire fight, falling on his arm is what hurt the most. The knife wounds were still there, they were going to remain there. But he hadn't told anyone about them.

He saw Karen's hand slide across the desk, with a folded piece of paper in her hand. She handed him the slip of paper and he took it carefully. It read: _What happened outside? Why'd you do that?_

Harry looked up at Mr. Dearlings who was turned to the board scribbling something in chalk. He took his pencil and quickly scrabbled a reply. Before he handed it back to her, Harry made sure that the teacher still wasn't looking. Karen took the note and read the piece of paper. He had said: _I'm not sure. It was just Roger being jackass and not knowing what he was talking about._

She wrote down something else, her hair falling in front of her face as she wrote, and handed it back to Harry. _It's because of that Kruger guy right? You're mad because no one would believe you if you told them. _

Harry glanced up at her, his eyes meeting hers through his glasses, "Yes" he mouthed.

"Mr. Scader." Dearlings's voice suddenly sounded in the room, much more clearly. Harry crumpled the paper in his fist, to hide it. He'd rather be embarrassed by the teacher than have to read the note out loud. He had seen kids do that before, it seemed humiliating. And if he brought up the name Kruger, the whole class would laugh at him.

"Sir?"

"May I suggest you and Ms. Morgan leave your dating plans for the evening outside of my classroom and pay attention."

He saw some girls turn in their seats, staring at him and Karen. She ignored them, only staring ahead and not looking at Harry anymore. He made a cheap smile and said, "Yes sir, sorry."

"Now Ms. Morgan, what did I just say about the monthly change in tropical plants?" He asked, it was a test. Just a test to see how well they really could listen. She tapped her pencil on the desk and read an answer from her notes. She looked back up at him, making sure she had said the right thing.

"Yes, that's correct." He said, somewhat defeated. Karen was tempted to stick her tongue out at him when he turned back around. She hated it when the teachers tried to screw her over. And she hated it when the teachers acted all 'hip' and 'with the crowd' by cluing in on the fact that they knew who was going out with who. Harry unraveled the paper from his hand, he was sweating with nervousness and had smeared part of the words. Karen shook her head, intending she didn't need to say anything else, and he stuffed it in his pocket.

The two of them walked out of science class, they were one of the first to break out of the room. A group of girls past them giggling and chortling, "Hope you two have fun tonight." One of them smiled. Karen rolled her eyes and sighed, "Dearlings is a prick." She muttered. Harry nodded while holding a smile, "Could have been worse. At least he didn't read the note."

She said, "Do you really think that no one would believe you about Kruger? I'm sure someone would believe you."

"I don't think so. I don't think anyone knows who he is."

"Maybe they're just pretending. I mean you said Wendy Dobber was killed by him. She knew who he was."

Harry sighed as they stopped at their lockers, he turned the lock and opened it, "Right but she's dead now. I guess I could send a postcard to her gravestone."

"Don't joke about things like that Harry. It's not funny." She put her book in the locker and started to pull another one out. She had a mirror hanging on the inside and glanced at it briefly. She met her face and then began to shut it. As she did she saw a figure in the mirror. Karen stopped and stared at it for a moment. She turned her head to look in the direction it was reflecting off of and saw nothing.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Karen stared at the figure in the mirror and realized who it was. Her mother. She slammed the locked and sighed, "Nothing. Just another mind trick. So what did the principle give you and Roger as punishment?"

"A week of detention. So I'll be late coming over tonight."

"That's ok. Just come over when he lets you out. Wait I have one more question." She thought for a moment and stared at him, "If you don't know who Wendy Dobber is than why did you bother to fight about her? Just because of _him_?"

Harry stared at her, she was still not understanding completely, "That was two questions." She sighed, "Harry…come on."

"It's like I said earlier, you don't know what I've seen. It's horrible. You don't know how horrible it really is until it happens to you."

His voice had dropped down lower, and he wasn't looking at her. He was staring at the floor, thinking about all the nights he had woken up with that horrible feeling. She didn't know anything.

That afternoon Karen and Tiffany were sitting in Room 203 for study hall. Karen was tired and didn't feel much like working or studying anything. She had her head lying down in her arms.

"You ok Karen?" Tiffany asked while holding a book in her hand, "I'm fine. Just don't feel like doing homework."

"Alright, whatever. So did your Dad pull you out to talk to you today?"

"About Wendy? Yes in forth period. But it's not like I could say anything, I didn't know her."

"That's what I said. I think only the freshman class knew her. Kind of a waste isn't it?"

"Well Dad did say they had nothing to go on. That guy got away clean. It's scary really."

Tiffany was popping gum in her mouth, "You know you're right. It's really scary. He could still be on the loose looking for prey. He'll come in our bedrooms as night and feed off our blood and guts!"

She started to laugh as Karen smiled, "That's a nice picture Tiff. Real nice."

Tiffany seemed pleased and finally went back to her book. Karen stared at her for a moment and felt her eyes drooping. She thought she was sound asleep for a moment, when the bell suddenly rung. Karen shot up blinking her eyes. Everyone was gone. The chairs were stacked and all the students had departed for the day. The only light in the room was from the windows. Karen looked around and saw her stuff still there. She picked it up and headed for the door.

"I must have slept through the last bell." She figured to herself. She opened the door that led to the main hallway and walked out of the room. The school seemed abandoned. No one was at their lockers, no one was tossing a ball in the hallway, no one was even outside.

"Hello? Tiffany? Anyone?" She called. Karen began to walk down the hall, to find her locker. _I must have really slept late. _She thought again. Karen unlocked her locker and put her math book and English book back inside. She pulled her backpack out and caught her eye in the mirror again. Her mother was standing in the mirror, just like before. Karen turned quickly. And this time her mother was standing there.

"Mom?" She stuttered. She was in a long white gown that overflowed on the floor. Her face was pure like an angel and her arms were flowing freely in the windless hall. Karen stared blankly at her for a moment, she hadn't seen this before. Her mother began to glide down the hall, motioning her free-flowing hands for Karen to follow her. Karen seemed stuck in a trance, and couldn't let her mother go this time. She began to run after her calling her name. The floating woman continued to fly down the hallway, until she made a left into the girl's bathroom. Karen was hesitant when her mother became intangible and floated right through the door. But Karen opened it and pushed herself inside.

It was just a bathroom. Her mother had disappeared and now she was just in the bathroom. "I'm losing it." Karen sighed to herself, walking over to the sink and turning the faucet on. She splashed water on her face and stared up at the mirror.

She never saw the arm shoot out of the glass. A tattered and filthy sleeve of red and green lurched out at her and grabbed her by the throat. Karen screamed and jerked away, waking her up.

Karen jerked awake making a shrieking noise as she did. Tiffany jumped in her seat and stared at her. She asked on the verge of laughing, "Karen are you ok? Have a bad dream?"

Karen looked around, she had only been sleeping for ten minutes. All the other students were still in the room, the teacher was still at her desk grading papers, she had dreamt it all. She realized she had her own hands throttling around her neck. She dropped them. Karen shook her head, rubbing her face, "Yeah-yeah I'm fine. Just-just a dream. That's all."

Danny was waiting silently outside in the schoolyard. He was hoping Bobby and Christian wouldn't come over again with all the other kids. They had been making fun of him. Because they were just mean. Tales about the boogeyman and Fred Kruger were all they talked about. He hated them.

"Hey Morgan!" Bobby called from across the yard. The group of boys began to run up to him, one of them attempted to throw a rock at Danny to get his attention. As they approached, they started to push him. On the inside Danny was getting mad and frustrated.

"Hey Morgan, what are you doing tonight?"

"Why do you care?" He murmured, Bobby and Christian along with the others began to laugh. Christian laughed, "Because we want to know what time to tell Freddy Kruger to come and get you!"

"You can't do that. You guys are idiots."

The boys began to chant, "One, two, Freddy's coming for you…three, four, better lock your door…"

"Stop it." Danny argued. The boys continued the chant. The anger and fear was building up inside of them. He wished he could make them stop. He wished he could just-just _kill_ them. Yes _take a big long knife and gut their throats apart. Ripping out their vocal cords and strangling them with it_. He'd never have to hear that stupid song again. Danny began to shake. Who was saying that? He didn't say that did he? No. It couldn't have been. He would never think of anything like that.

He stood there, feeling hands shove and push, and he heard them. "Five, six, get your crucifix…seven, eight, gonna stay up late…"

He shut his eyes trying to ignore them. When he opened them he saw all the boys. All of them ripped from the neck up shedding blood all over the gravel and grass, voiceless and dead. Danny could feel his hands trembling, he looked down and saw blood all over them. His fingers were longer too, with blades at the tips. That was the weapon. He looked up and saw three girls in the field skipping rope. Chanting that chant over and over again. They were all in white and so unreal to him. It was frightening.

Danny fell to his knees. He began to cry into his red hands, "Make it stop! Stop it! Stop it!"

The boys backed up staring at him. He had lost his mind. He muttered over and over again for them to stop. It seemed forever before he felt hands around him. He looked up and saw Karen hovering over him. She looked concern and asked kindly, "What's wrong Danny? You're shaking."

He didn't even realize it anymore. The boys had all scattered away and were watching in a farther distance. They were all fine however. The girls were gone, and it was just Karen now. He stood up slowly, as Karen rose from her own haunches.

"I-I don't know what happened." He was shocked. Karen stated, "Did those boys do something to you?"

_ It was what I did to them,_ he almost said. Karen rubbed his shoulder and said, "It's ok, we'll go home and I'll make you a snack alright?"

"Ok Karen…"He put up no argument. But he knew she was going to make him go to sleep. He hadn't been doing so for the past few days. He was going crazy over it too. As Karen and Danny walked out of the schoolyard, he didn't see Tiffany's car. There wasn't anyone waiting for him.

"Where's Tiffany?"

"She had to go home, so we're just going to walk. If that's alright."

"Yeah it's fine." He glanced up at her and asked, "Can we make some popcorn for our movies tonight?"  
"Sure, if you'd like."

"Yes!" He shouted excitedly. Karen seemed amazed by his sudden change in moods. She wouldn't believe that he had been crying if she hadn't seen it herself.

As they approached the house, Karen fiddled with her purse looking for her keys. She pulled out a key chain with a few gold and silver keys and stuck on into the deadbolt. She opened it and Danny ran inside. Karen threw her jacket and backpack on the chair and walked over to the telephone. The answering machine was clicking. The automatic voice stated that there were three messages.

_ First message_, "Hey Charlie it's Jim down at the station. I got the name of the guy you wanted. Back from 84', his name was-"

But it cut off. Her Dad must have picked up the phone when that message was being left. _Second message_, "Hi Karen it's Tiffany, just wanted to send a personal invite to you from me, your best friend in the whole wide world…to come help me clean my pool tomorrow. My Dad is making me do it before our family comes to visit. Just call me back when you get this message. Bye."

Karen hit the erase button, giggling to herself, she'd call Tiffany in a few minutes. _Third message_, it was static. Or at least for a while. There was a voice finally that muttered, "Seven." And the machine clicked again. Karen didn't know what that meant. She erased it too. Danny was scourging the pantry for something to eat. Karen looked up at the wall clock, the same one she had looked at this morning, and saw it was 4:30. Detention ran until four-thirty.

"Can we watch a movie now Karen?" Danny eagerly asked. She shrugged, "Ok, but we won't have a lot of time before Harry gets here."

"It's ok. I want to watch one now."

The popcorn was popped, the drinks were poured, and the two siblings sat on the couch and began to watch the television. It was a movie about zombies, much to Danny's pleasure. All Karen could think about was that dream she had had earlier today. Her mother floating down the hallway, than that hand trying to kill her. She recalled now that there were burnt scars on his hand, like a burned victim. She didn't know much about Harry's Fred Kruger but she did remember that he had told her about his appearance. He had said something about a red and green sweater that was old and dirty. As one of the zombie's victim began to scream helplessly, a thought struck her.

"That was Freddy's hand." She whispered. Danny, who was sitting in their father's big leathered arm chair, turned his head towards her while his eyes were still entranced with the screen.

"What?"

"Nothing." She quickly answered. Danny nodded. After a few minutes Danny asked, "Hey Karen, what does the boogeyman look like?"

For a moment she thought he had read her mind. But he was only eight, still bright and curious. Karen said, "Why?"

"The kids at school told me that the boogeyman was gonna get me. Because I live here."

"Live here in this house?"

"No the street. They said that the boogeyman lived on this street. And they said he was gonna come and get me."

Karen shook her head unconcerned, she said like a mother would, "There's no such thing as the boogeyman Danny. They were just making it up."

"But they said he was real. He had killed a lot of kids here a few years ago." He was talking about Freddy's story. Karen only had heard bits and pieces of it, she didn't know very much however. The name Nancy Thompson would come up just about every time however. She didn't know who that was either. Karen hesitated to ask but she did anyway, dreading his answer, "Do they tell you what his name is?"

"Yeah they did." Danny said, now completely staring at her and not at the brain-sucking zombies, "They said his name was Freddy Kruger. And he had a glove with really long knives that he killed people with. I think I've heard that name before."

Probably during the times he would listen in on Karen and Harry's phone conversations. She wasn't going to give Danny any insight that she believed in Freddy however. She said, "You know Danny, you shouldn't believe what those kids tell you. They just want to scare you. And if you let them scare you, then you're giving all of your energy into them. That's what they want, they want to see you get scared. You can't let them do that."

Danny agreed, he had already failed at that. Crying in front of them earlier had scared them. But he couldn't explain to Karen how all of that happened. Those girls in the white dresses skipping rope and singing that song. And then he had blood on his hands and all the boys were dead. It had scared him. But even now, just thinking about it made him laugh. It did sound ridiculous. It was six thirty now. Harry still hadn't come.

"Can we have something to eat now?" Danny asked. Karen got up from the couch, and walked over to the TV turning it off. She made Danny some macaroni and cheese and sat him at the table. He began to chew away happily as the telephone rang.

Karen walked over to the small stand were she had left it earlier and answered it, "Hello?"

There was a crinkling sound in the background, Karen repeated herself. Suddenly Tiffany's voice came on, "Hello Karen?"  
"Tiffany? What's wrong with your phone?"

"Ugh the connection's been really crappy lately. So did you get my message?"

"Yeah I did. When's your family coming?"

"This weekend. It's just a few of my cousins and my aunt and uncle. I need help cleaning the pool, you want to do it?"

"Sure I guess. You just want to meet after school?"

"That sounds fine to me."

She began to start another conversation when someone knocked on the backdoor. Karen jumped but turned around as Danny got up to answer it. She said, "I think that's Harry. I'll call you later ok?"

"Ok bye."

Karen pressed the button and hung up. Danny opened the door, as Harry came in with his backpack sliding halfway down his arm. He said hello to both of them as Karen stared at the clock.

"Sorry I had to go into town with my Dad after detention. We just got home a few minutes ago."

Danny looked up at him, "Why were you in detention?"

Karen walked over to the two pulling some books out of her own backpack, "He got in a fight this morning."

Which was clear because the bruise below Harry's eye was still purple and swollen. Karen thought for a second and asked, "By the way, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Karen turned to Danny and said nicely, "Ok we need to do some homework so go watch TV in the living room. Take your plate." She grabbed it and handed it to the little boy, who simply left the room without another word. Harry sat down with a long sigh. He was exhausted. Karen sat next to him, staring at him curiously, "So what did you do in detention?"

"Got my algebra homework done."

"Did Roger say anything?"

"No not really. It was just a waste of time."

She stroked back some of his hair and smiled, but the sight of his bloodshot eyes and bruised face made her upset. Harry sighed, "I'm ok Karen. Really. You don't have to worry about it."

Her smile vanished and she was now looking upon him with concern, "Why do you say that? You told me that this Kruger guy is evil and tries to kill you. I don't understand how I'm not suppose to worry. He killed that Wendy Dobber girl, and you're telling _me_ not to worry?"

His tone grew bitter, "Listen Karen, I'm plenty worried. In fact I'm so scared that worry doesn't even begin to describe it. I've been taking pills and drinking coffee none stop so I don't have to worry about ending up like her. You have no idea how scared I am."

She frowned but her eyes remained solid. She said quietly, "I had a dream about him today. In study hall. Or at least the beginning of one."

Harry stared at her, unsure of what she meant, "You mean another one about your Mom?"

"Well it started out that way. She was in this long white gown and was floating down the hallway. She disappeared in the girl's bathroom and I followed her in. But she was gone. I was looking into the mirror when all of a sudden this hand shot through the glass and grabbed me by the neck. I only saw the arm but it was-was something like the things you've told me. I woke up before anything else happened."

Harry looked at her, she had dropped her gaze and was now staring at the textbooks they were leaning on. She asked, "I can't remember if you told me but does this Fred Kruger guy, does he have burned skin?"

That was him, he realized. Burnt skin, that sweater, the fedora, and of course his steel blades on his glove. Freddy had found his way into Karen's mind. Now she would end up like him. Restless and scared. Karen then said, "Danny knows about him to. The kids at school have talked about him. I don't know if he believes it or dreams about it, but he's aware."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him not to believe them, it was just a story."

Harry sternly asked, "But you believe in it too, don't you?"

She sighed, "Not at first, but then you started talking about him, and after that dream…now I'm not sure."

He wasn't sure either. If anything, he was just more confused.

Their conversation grew quiet. Mostly they worked for another two hours, when it was Danny's bedtime, Karen put her pencil down and walked into the kitchen. She had asked Danny earlier to go bathe and then she'd let him watch TV until eight-thirty. He sat in front of the television set, in his pajamas, and was already yawning. Karen took him up the stairs and into the little boy's bedroom. Blue walls, toys all over the place, and his bed and closet.

"So do you think you can sleep? All you've been doing is watching those monster movies."

"Yes I can. Just leave the hall light on."

"I always do."

Karen pulled back the sheets as Danny jumped in the bed. While she pulled the covers over him he told her, "I'm not scared of the monsters. They aren't real."

"That's right. You shouldn't be."

"But what about the boogeyman? Freddy Kruger."

She sighed, cringing at his name, "What about him?"

"He comes at night. He comes in your sleep." Danny whined. Karen said, "Well I'll be here. I'm always here Danny. And I'm not afraid of the boogeyman. And you know Harry will be here too, we'll protect you."

"That's what Mom always said." He pouted. Karen stared at him for a moment and asked, "Do you ever dream about her? Mom?"

"Sometimes."

"You miss her?"

Danny nodded, bobbing his golden hair back and forth, "She'll have been dead for two years soon."

Karen knelt down next to Danny, she hugged him and sighed, "I know. I miss her too. But you can't think of it that way. You have to think of the good things before she died. Mom wouldn't want you to be unhappy. If you ever do think about her in your sleep, just remember the good and happier times ok?"

"I know."

"Ok, just get some sleep."

Danny took a deep breath, she was right. "I'll try."

"Thank you." She kissed him on the forehead. As she head to the door Danny asked, "Would you come check on me?"

"Yes, of course. Just take it easy ok."

"Ok Karen."

Back downstairs, Harry was sitting at the table, with his textbook out. He had memorized everything he had read this morning. He wasn't sure why he was reading it all again. "Is he ok?" He asked as Karen came back into the room grabbing a picture of iced tea. She rolled up the collar of her sleeve and said, "Yeah, I think he'll just sleep."

He fiddled with the pencil and then asked, "Do you ever wonder why you always have dreams about your mom?"

"That's kind of a personal question." She unsurely said, he nodded, "I was just curious. You haven't dreamt about Freddy until today but you're always dreaming about her."

She poured the picture and set it back down, she stirred the glass for a moment while thinking. She sighed, "I guess it's just because her death always bothered me."

She sat down at the table with him, sipping the glass. "What happened to her, if you don't mind me asking." Harry hesitated, Karen sighed, "Um, a-a car accident. She drove off the rode and crashed into an electric pole. There was a whole-a whole explosion and everything. Her body was completely fried."

"Kind of like Wendy Dobber?"

"Yeah, like Wendy." She grew silent for a moment thinking. Finally she coughed and said, "We should try and finish."

"Yeah ok."

She whisked some of her hair out of her face as she began to try to do some of her homework. But once again her attention was diverted to something else. Not Harry who would occasionally glance up from his own textbook and stare at her, or the sound of the television in the living room. She saw her mother. Her mother dead in the car, black and charred. Smoke coming from the windows, fire leaking around the car, lighting it inside and out, and all the blood splattered on the windshield. It would be two years ago in just ten days.

Another thought suddenly ran in her mind as well. The 1482 house just across the street. Harry's house. The Scader Home, or whatever you wanted to call it. There was something about the house that made her curious. She didn't know the history of the house or anything. But she knew there was something odd about it. Something she couldn't explain. Maybe it had something to do with that Thompson girl. She didn't know who she was though. Why would that matter?

Out of the midst of her thoughts, she heard Harry speak, "So did you finish that last question?"

She shook her head, exiting her oblivion and said, "Yeah. I guess we're done."

This was a relief to Harry. Sometimes he would use homework as a way to stay up. But he didn't' like to do it. And Karen had grown very quiet since she got back downstairs. The sky was dark now, with gray clouds hiding away from the tall trees outside the window.

"Are you hungry? I made some macaroni and cheese if you want some."

Harry leaned back in his chair, dropping his pencil on the table. He said, "Sure. My parents are probably getting ready for bed anyway."

"Do you think you should call them?"

"No, I'm right across the street from them. Nothing will happen."

She pulled out a pan of half-eaten pasta. Once she pulled it out of the microwave, she grabbed two forks from the dish rack. He stood up, pushing his chair in as he followed her out of the kitchen.

The living room was dark, the light switch was right next to the bookshelves. Karen sat the pan of macaroni on the table and put the forks down. She sat cross legged on the couch as she grabbed the remote on the arm of the couch. Harry sat down next to her and grabbed the fork. He took a bite out of the pan and swallowed it tastefully. They talked while flipping through the TV stations. It was the most enjoyable night Harry had had in a long time. Most nights he would just watch TV until the late hours of the night, pop more of those awakening pills, and just trying not to sleep.

After they were done, Karen took the remains back into the kitchen, throwing the forks back in the sink. She came back in sitting next to him. The tension that had aroused earlier was gone now. Now they were just Harry and Karen, just two young adults enjoying each other's company. Before he realized it, he and Karen were now sitting more comfortably on the couch. She had her head on his shoulder while his arm was wrapped around her.

He was afraid. He realized while sitting with her, that he was just terrified about what might happen to her. He was so desperate, he didn't want anything to happen to her. But he had opened a trap, a trap for Freddy to get what he wanted. Freddy was going to try and kill her, he knew it. But no Harry couldn't let that happen. The guilt of having her die, he couldn't even think about it.

For a while they just sat, watching the TV doing nothing. The warmth of Karen's body pressed against him made Harry feel comforted. And after a while, he couldn't stand the silence between them. He didn't want to just here the characters on TV.

He nudged her, "Karen? Karen?"

She had fallen asleep, but was making words slur from her mouth, "I'm…jus-just…tired…"

He was sleepy too. But he had been all week. For some reason, as he stared at her he thought of things he wanted to say. None of them were unusual, just simple compliments. _You're a pretty girl…you're such a nice girl…I wish you could help me…I'm crazy…but I care about you…I don't know what I'd do without you…_

His head nodded off. The two of them were sleeping on the couch, so pleasantly. It was a picture-perfect moment.

Danny woke up at ten o'clock on the dot. He thought he heard Karen talking to someone. Harry couldn't still be here could he? He didn't know. But his room was dark, the only light was the one from the bathroom which Karen had turned on earlier. The little boy got out of his bed and headed out the bedroom. He felt groggy and sleepy. But hadn't he been sleeping all afternoon? He stopped walking when he saw someone standing at the top of the stairs. She was in a blazer and skirt, but she was dead. There were burning scars all over her legs, her shirt was ruined and stained with blood. Her arms were folding out to him.

"Danny…" She called. It was his mother. Molly Morgan.

Danny stood frozen in his place, "Mom?" He asked. She began to step down the stairs, playing with her finger for him to follow her. She was always farther away from him even though he ran after her. She floated down the hallway like a ghost would, and held her hand out to the door that led to the basement. She became intangible and faded into the door. Danny didn't know what to do.

"Mom? Come back…" He began, grasping the handle and opening the door. The instant he turned to shut it behind him, the room changed. It wasn't the basement anymore. It was the stairwell that led into a boiler room. The flickering lights were coming from a fire somewhere near the middle, while he had to scale down a flight of stairs and walk past several boilers. Once he past the stairs, he failed to hear the door click as it locked itself. He found a ladder that he climbed down and more stairs. Danny was oblivious to the lurking shadow that was watching him. As he went further into the boiler room, he saw a few items closer and closer to the fueling tank. A crucifix lying around, a pair of musty and ruined headphones, and other items he hadn't seen before.

"Mom? Mom where are you?" Danny called out. He looked around and didn't see anything. But he could hear many things. Particularly the chanting from earlier. Once he heard the voices of the children in the schoolyard, Danny couldn't move.

"Hello? Who-whose there?"

He turned around, looking left and right. He stopped and stared down the rows of boilers for a moment. When he turned back to the fueling tank, he came face to face with the boogeyman. Danny jumped and yelled.

"Hello Daniel. I wondered where you went." The burnt man hissed. Danny took a step back, stepping on the cross. He stumbled but managed to lung out of the monster's grasp.

"You-you…you're Freddy Kruger."

"Yes I am. And I've been waiting a long time for you Daniel." He flashed his silver blades, Danny felt a chill run down his back.

He shook his head, "No! No get away from me!"

And that was when he began to run. Danny carried his legs as fast as he could, lost in the maze that was the boiler room. He found the ladder and began to climb up it. The man in the sweater and hat followed him, clinking his knife glove against the metal. As Danny regained footing on the next level he headed for the staircase. But he felt a hand grab his shirt and throw him down.

In reality, Danny was throw off his bed, landing discomfortingly on the floor. His mouth was babbling open, trying to get a force of his voice out but was failing. Danny was kicking and trying to get the madman off of him. Downstairs Harry and Karen were still sleeping. **_THUD!_** Karen jerked her eyes open and saw that Harry was still holding her. But it had woken both of them up, giving them little heart attacks. She looked up at the ceiling.

"What was that?" He asked while yawning.

"He probably fell of his bed. I've done that before."

In the boiler room Danny began to cry for his mother. "Mom! Mom help me! Please!"

"Shut up you little bastard! She's dead! She'll never hear you!" Freddy hissed.

"Mom! HELP!" He continued to cry. He saw Freddy's blades fly above him, Danny grabbed him with both of his hands. He was weak, he could stop him. Freddy grabbed him by the neck and began to clench him tightly.

"Don't you know that no one can hear you in your sleep?"

"No! No you're lying! Help! Karen! Karen please! Help me!" He said, tears of fear streaming down his face.

Karen stretched out her arms, yawning like a lion. As Harry rubbed his eyes they heard screaming. Both of them looked cautiously at each other and leapt from the couch. Harry followed her out of the room , the two of them trailing down the hall. Even before they got to the banister they heard him screaming. Karen shot a quick glance at Harry and began to charge up the stairs.

"Danny? Danny are you ok?" She asked, her voice shaking. They approached his room. The screaming was clear and obvious. He was in danger. Karen began to jiggle the handle, but it was locked.

"Oh shit he locked the door." She began to pound on the door while jiggling the handle. "Danny! Danny! What's going on in there?" She looked at Harry, now just as terrified as her. "Help me!" She ordered. He began to try the handle too and started to ram the door.

As he did so he asked, "Is there a key somewhere?"

"Maybe in my Dad's office…just keep trying to open it." She ran down the hallway a few doors past Harry. She opened her father's door and ran over to his desk. She tore open all his drawers looking for the key. She ran her hand over her face, throwing her hair back as she began to cry. Harry continued to ram at the door, the sound of the boy screaming stinging his ears. Karen came out of her Dad's office holding a silver key in her hand. She couldn't control her shaking hand as she forced the key in the deadbolt. It unlocked and the two threw themselves inside. Karen screamed as Harry just stood there, frozen and as white as a ghost.

Danny was half way up the wall, his stomach bleeding as he continued to cry for help. His arms were flying all around, trying to grab something while his jeans were coated with blood but remaining to kick and flair. There was blood splattered all over the walls, dripping on the floors making massive puddles of carnage. Karen ran over to Danny grabbing him by the legs.

"Danny wake up!" She screamed. The two of them pulled him down and lay him on the floor. She began to call his name over and over again. Danny continued to fight left and right.

Freddy's face was all Danny could look at. He was in so much pain, the knives had split and gutted his insides horribly. Freddy was laughing at him, his deep evil tone. Danny couldn't call out his voice anymore, he knew he was going to die. Just like his mother. In the distance he heard someone calling for him.

"Karen?" He weakly asked. He saw Freddy's glove raise one more time, "You can say hello to your filthy mother in hell!" He chortled. "You go to hell Freddy!" Danny cried out finally. "You little shit!"

The blades were coming down quickly. He could hear other voices now. One of them said call the police, one of them was telling him to wake up. The blades were drawing closer, right for his throat. But his eyes opened. He saw Karen staring at him, she was crying and covered in his blood.

"Danny? Danny can you hear me?"

"Karen…" He started. His eyes were blurry again. She staggered as she and Harry tried to carry him to the bed. He was cold and clammy. She was trembling herself. Harry asked, "Should we call an ambulance."

"I don't know. Maybe we should just take him ourselves. It'll be twenty minutes before they got here."

"I don't think that would be best for him. I'll go call the police." Harry answered, leaving the room.

"I'm gonna go get some towels." She returned a few minutes later with a handful of bath towels. She began to wad them around Danny trying to clean up some of the blood. She looked at Danny who was only watching her with his eyes.

"Danny I-I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry." She whispered. He said, "Freddy is the boogeyman…he tried to kill me."

"Fred Kruger?" She asked, he moaned, "Yes…he wanted to kill me…he was gonna kill me Karen! He almost did!" He was shivering. Karen's eyes became weepy again as she stroked some of his hair back, "I'm sorry Danny. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you…"

"Kruger…Freddy Kruger…" He moaned to himself. "What?" Karen said staring at Harry now. "He said Fred Kruger." She stood up staring at both of them.

Charlie Morgan and his partner James Becker came just a few minutes later. They're faces were the same as Karen and Harry's had been. Shocked, horrified, and complete disbelief. While an ambulance came, Karen and Harry waited downstairs as a group of paramedics came charging up the stairs to get Danny on a stretcher. Charlie followed them down, whipping his hand over his face, still having said nothing. He came up to Karen who was watching the stretcher carrying her brother get pulled away.

He said, "How did this happen Katharine?" She stared blankly at him, tears still hot in her eyes, "I don't know Dad…I can't explain it."

"How could you let this happen to your brother? What were you doing with _him_ anyway?" He leered at Harry who hadn't said a word at all. He was still in shock himself. Freddy found them, he couldn't believe it. He almost gutted that poor kid to death. Karen snapped at her father with a sore throat, "We weren't doing anything Dad! Danny was sleeping. Sleeping in his room. I made sure he was safe and sleeping in his bed! And then I came back down and finished my homework. All we did was fall asleep on the couch. Then Danny started screaming! The door was locked and he was screaming! I don't know how it happened but it just did Dad! It just did…"

Her face was red as she glared at her father. While he was normal tall and broad shoulder, he was slumping and looked older than he was. Charlie straightened up and said in a low tone, "Alright I'll believe you. This has been a long night. We're taking him down to the medical center. We'll watch him there."

She didn't say anything, just bowed her head and whipped part of her face with her palm. Charlie put his hand on her shoulder, asking her to look at him, "He'll be safe. I promise."

The ambulance drove off down the road from Elm Street, while Karen watched from the front door. Her father and Officer Becker got in their cop car and drove off. She was still embezzled with rage, "He's a liar." She hissed.

Karen turned partway and realized that Harry was still here. He was looking at her, his eyes more exhausted looking than ever.

Karen took a deep breath and fell into his arms. Harry rubbed his hand on the back of her head comfortingly as he said, "This is why, I don't go to sleep."

Karen looked up at him and sighed, she muttered, "I understand."

End of Part One


	2. Part 2: Three, Four, Lock the Door

**Rating T: **This part is probably more violent. But I'm not the judge of that. And also, the language is strong, like the last part.

**Note from Author**: Thank you to everyone for the awfully nice comments. I really appreciate. And it's made me want to get to finish the next part really badly. However I am sorry to say that I've struck out tonight cause I did start school today but there wasn't much homework. Now I will be in volleyball and swamped with school for a while. Volleyball ends in October. And the scheduel is hectic. I don't know how much free time I'll have to write Part 3, though I really would like to. So for now, I just hope you guys enjoy the two pieces you have. Thanks again!

**Disclamer**: I _STILL_ don't own Nightmare on Elm Street or the characters. All of these characters are mine and belong to me. Oh and if I spelled any of the names wrong, that's my bad. I think I got them all right though.

Another Nightmare on Elm Street:

**Part Two: **_Three, Four, Lock the Door_

Karen sat in the back of the Honda, it was just her and her father. Elm Street was fading behind them, as he made a turn down another road. The sky was pitch black, there was no moon in sight. Karen only stared ahead, not paying attention to anything. Her father had come back at midnight, with an update on Danny's condition. He had been in surgery all this time, now he was in the ICU recuperating. She had left Harry behind, now having to return to his own nightmarish home. Somewhere in her thought she heard her father talking about shacking up with him.

"I told you already Dad. We fell asleep on the couch. That was all. Harry is a good person, he wouldn't do anything to me." She sternly said, not realizing how strong her voice truly was. She saw the back of his head shake, "Whether or not I don't want you two spending evenings together anymore. All he does is talk about nightmares, that's where Danny learned all this shit from."

"What!" She yelled, very cross. It was her final straw after ten minute of this, "You don't know anything Dad! The reason Harry comes over all the time is because he does have nightmares. They scare him, because they're real! That God-fucking neighborhood is nothing but nightmares! The nightmares kill people! It's not even just a dream, it's a person! Fred Kruger! He's a killer Dad! He kills everyone when they're asleep! Wendy Dobber was asleep and she was gutted to death! And the same thing happened to Danny! It was Him I swear! It was _Freddy Kruger_!"

Charlie stopped at the light. He didn't say anything. Karen continued grasping the front seat, her fingers tightly grabbing the upholstery, "I didn't believe it at first either. But I know he's real. You didn't see what happened to Danny, but I did. It was Freddy-_fucking_ Kruger!"

"That's enough!" He roared at her. She sat back in the seat, somewhat shocked. Charlie growled in a lower tone, "Fred Kruger has been dead for nearly twenty years. No one's talked about him since 84'. Not since that Thompson girl."

Karen cocked her head, "That was only three years ago Daddy. Who is she?"

"She's no one. Just a psychotic girl who's now in an asylum, choking up. Her father, Lt. Thompson moved her out of here after she had that breakdown and after her mother died. They used to live in that house that your friend lives in."

"And did she know about Kruger?" Karen persisted, Charlie sighed, "Yes. But everyone says she was crazy and made it all up. I wouldn't believe anything about her. She's crazy just like your friend."

She snarled while grinding her teeth, "He _isn't_ crazy. Why don't you believe me?"

"Why do you believe _him_? You'll end up in a nut-house right next to him. Down the hall from Nancy Thompson."

"I'm -_NOT_- Nancy Thompson!" She yelled, she heard Charlie reply, "Well you're acting like her!"

Karen slumped down again. She didn't say anything else until they reached the clinic. Karen took herself up to the ICU floor, asking for her brother. He was in the room at the end of the hall, alone and in the dark. There was a life support and an IV connected to the boy, who looked tangled in the array of machines and support systems. Karen stood next to him, he was sleeping.

"Hi Danny." She whispered. She didn't know what to tell him. That he was right all along, that Fred Kruger existed and tried to kill him? That she was wrong, telling him not to believe in stories he heard at school? Harry was right, his accusations of what he kept telling her. _You don't know what I've seen. It's horrible…_It was. But she refused to let it happen again. Not to her brother, no she wouldn't let anyone kill him. Danny was her responsibility, she was the one who took care of him, not her father. Not ever. She was all he had. And she wasn't going to let him down. So Karen positioned herself in the chair, directing her eyes on him. She began to wait. The only company was the beeps from the life support. She didn't care, she was going to wait. Wait Kruger out.

Harry's mother was stir-crazy. She had been rushing around the house, checking the doors, locking the windows like a headless chicken. And she would constantly tell Harry he was going to be safe as she apologized for that poor little Morgan boy. Harry simply nodded his head and would pat her on the shoulder. He returned to his bedroom later, just to meet his enemy, the bed, all over again. But surely he could sleep. He found that he and Karen had been sleeping for longer than an hour before Danny was attacked. That was because for the first time, he had fallen asleep just because, not because he was thinking about it. And he was with Karen, who he felt safe with. He supposed she could have had something to do with it too. Harry lay in the bed staring up at the ceiling for sometime.

His throat was tingling, he needed some coffee. Before he knew it, he found himself back in the hallway walking down the stairs again. He softly stepped along the floor, trying not to wake his parents. His father wasn't as concerned as his mother had been, but he knew they wouldn't be pleased if they caught him trying to stay awake again.

Harry met himself at the mirror hanging on the wall. He looked no different than he had this morning. He remembered his arm. And suddenly a sensation of pain overwhelmed him. He remembered how he had gotten those wounds. He had been caught in a struggle with Mr. Kruger, and just as he was waking up, Freddy took a swipe at him with his knives. He had woken with two bloody wounds leaking scarlet liquid all over his arm. They were a few days old, and still he had said nothing. Not to his mom, not to Karen, he just remained quiet. He could imagine what everyone thought of him. He was crazy, he believed in this story of a legendary slasher. The truth was it wasn't a story, it was real. And if Harry showed anyone those scars, he knew they'd make something of it. Be it the truth or a straight jacket.

As he pushed himself down the hall he stopped. There was a screeching noise coming from somewhere. Harry looked around to see where the sound was coming from. He was just a few feet away from the door that sat next to the stairs. That's where that awful screeching was coming from. Down into the basement where boxes and boxes of untouched stuff remained. Harry realized he had never been down there before, or at least not by himself. When the Scaders moved here, he did assist his father by moving the boxes down below but it was daytime. Nighttime here in Springwood, or rather just Elm Street, was dangerous. The day meant everything.

Harry started towards the door, his hand reaching out for the handle. He didn't know what he would find down there, and that's what made him pause. Knowing his luck, that child-killer would be down at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him. It made him tingle inside. But something else in his head was telling him to pursuit through the door. That voice wasn't strong enough however, Harry pulled away. He might be able to get Karen to come over and go down with him in the morning when she got back from the hospital. _God I'm acting like a baby. I need my girlfriend to come down into my own basement with me_.

There was a creaking sound, coming from the upstairs. Harry froze on the spot as he heard his mother call from over the banister, "Harry is that you?"

"Yeah Mom it's just me."

"What are you still doing up?" She sighed.

"I-I was just getting some water. I'll be back up in a second."

"Ok get some sleep honey."  
"I will Mom, goodnight."

Once he heard her shut the door again, he trailed into the bathroom. He was having a déjà vu again, staring at his horrifying self in the mirror, opening the cabinet to find the pills, and taking a cup to fill it with water. Harry pulled out the small capsule with his wakening pills. He shook it and seemed stunned when he didn't hear the rattling of the pills inside. He popped the top off and held it up to his eyes, peering in. Harry put it down on the base of the sink, lowering his head taking an angering sigh. There weren't any pills to be found.

He shoved the capsule in the trash can and gorged down the water. He had hoped he wouldn't really have to make any coffee, but now he'd have to. He preyed to god he wouldn't wake up his mother again. After time he made his coffee though, the caffeine only made him more tired. He fell asleep in the chair at the table ten minutes later.

Charlie had been talking with the doctors for some time now, Karen continued to watch her sleeping brother. They had tending to his lower chest area, where the stab wounds really were. They sutured him back up and had drugged him with a lot of morphine. Karen was slumping in the chair, dozing off. She did not want to fall asleep. Not because of her own nightmares, but because of Danny's. However, the nightmare never seemed to come, and Karen's eyes finally shut tight. She had her head leaning over, taking few breaths as she slept.

Her conscious woke her up, telling her she shouldn't be sleeping now. Karen forced herself to move, to wake up again. She sighed, rubbing her eye, noticing Danny was still ok. She stood up, rolling her head around cracking the pain in her neck, and began to watch him again. There was a knock on the door after a moment, she assumed it was her Dad. Karen made way over to the door and opened it. She stuck her head out of the room, into the brightly lit hallway. Her Dad wasn't there, neither was anyone else. Karen stepped out of the room, carefully closing the door behind her. Her shoes squeaked on the floor as she began to walk down the hallway. Out in the waiting room was a soda machine, she could use some caffeine at least. She approached the machine, looking for a suitable drink. As she dug out quarters in her pocket she heard someone whisper her name.

She was standing in front of the machine when her name was repeated. Karen looked around the waiting room, she realized she was still alone. The chairs were empty and the TV was off. She took a few steps back, and looked down the hallway again. Someone was going into Danny's room. It was a man. Karen's heart stopped when she realized who it was. Freddy Kruger.

Karen seemed stunned for a moment but suddenly broke into a run. This time, she knew for a fact that he was real. She charged down the hall with all her heart, hoping that he wasn't going to hurt Danny again.

"You!" She shouted as she burst through the patient's door. Freddy was only hovering over Danny, his fedora shadowing part of his face in the dark room. He looked up, and for the first time Karen saw him. His face was charred and burned too, and he flashed the most devilish and evil smile she had ever seen.

"Hello Karen." He greeted unpleasantly. Karen stood there, only looking at him. She was standing in front of the door, her arm behind her back, grasping the handle. She only stared at him for some time though. Freddy became irritated and said, "What's the matter, haven't you ever seen a dead person before?"

"Get…away from him…" She said, trying to find the right words to tell him. Freddy didn't seem at all moved by her threat, in fact he took a step away from Danny's bed. He said, "I'm not here for him _this_ time dear Karen."

"Then why are you here at all?"

The smile flashed again, it was bone chilling. Fiddling with his knives, he said wickedly, "Isn't it obvious? I'm here for _you_."

Karen saw the knives rise up as Freddy lunged at her. She opened the door beginning to run, but was pummeled by the psycho, and suddenly she was falling. Not onto the floor of the hospital wing, but down a long grassy hill. The two rolled down until they hit the bottom. Karen lay on her side, moaning in pain. She weakly opened her eyes, examining where she was. It was the outside of some highway. Karen realized Freddy had disappeared now, and she had to pull herself up before he came back again.

There was a murmur of laughing, first starting out soft, then trumpeting louder and louder. Karen covered her ears, trying not to listen. She was surprised that the knives had missed her, that she was only sore and hadn't had and serious damage done to her. She thanked the cushioning of the grassy field.

As the laughing continued Karen finally cried out, "You're not real! You're not real! I'm dreaming!" She was shaking as she stood at the base of the boiler room, sealing her eyes shut. Over and over again she heard herself say he wasn't real. And as if she wasn't crazy enough, there was a second voice. Someone very distant and far away, she could faintly hear it over the laughing. Whoever it was had been calling her name. But she couldn't identify the voice or anything. She was trying to stay calm herself and not panic. It seemed that the laughing and the smaller voice who was calling her name would never stop.

Finally they did. Karen listened for a moment, and began to lower her arms and open her eyes. Her mother was standing right before her. She was in the same long flowing gown, and had that angel-like expression on her face. It was then Karen noticed, it was highway 46, this was where her mother had died.

"M-Mom?" Karen asked, almost scarcely. The woman only gazed at her, with a warm smile on her face, and a glowing beam that seemed to make everything else surreal. Karen took a small step forward, beginning to reach her arm out to her mother. Before she could even touch the woman, Freddy's arm shot out of her stomach.

Karen jumped back screaming, the angel's smile and glow vanished, as her eyes began to bleed and turn black, and her gown beginning to burn with an invisible fire. Karen screamed, "No! Come back!" But her mother was gone. The face that she once recognized as her mom was just a decaying corpse and the gown was completely ruined. For sometime, the body lay there and slowly began to descend through the cracks in the ground. Karen began to shake, and turned to run back up the hill, when Freddy came up behind her.

Karen fell on her back, she began to crabwalk away from him. "It was you all this time! You used my mother to scare me!"

"Ah so I finally meet a smart girl." Freddy laughed. She became enraged and said, "Why? Why haven't you just killed me yourself?"

Freddy began to follow Karen, his glare that shot down at her still frightening. Karen had to stop, she was about to walk out into the traffic, and she was stuck. Freddy came closer, approaching her side, swinging his leg, and kicking her hard in the lower rib area. She yelled and fell over, grabbing her body. She shuddered and cried, feeling Freddy's face come close to hers. She felt his normal hand grab her by the hair, yanking her up.

"I was waiting for the right moment. When you were so lost in the woods that there was _no one_ who could pull you out."

Her voice became shaky, but her stare upon Freddy remained, "What are you talking about?"

He wasn't smiling now, just a cold dead glare. "You know what your problem is Karen?" He asked, she shook her head, and Freddy let go of her hair. He instead shot his hand out and throttled her. Karen grabbed his hand with both of hers, she could feel her legs rising from the ground, kicking in the air. The intense clenching on her throat was causing her a lot of pain. She began to gag and choke as he talked, "You never listen to anyone! That little shit brother of yours warned you, Harry knew about me too, but you just think that they're all lying! Well bitch, you were wrong. I've been waiting for a long time to officially meet you. Ever since that fucking idiot mother of yours died."

She managed to choke out a short, "What?" Freddy's smile returned. He had raised Karen above the field, holding her neck high above him, deciding where to stab her while he talked. He let go of her neck however and she fell to the ground. She coughed and coughed as he began to cackle again. "What does my mother have anything to do with this? What do you know about her?"

He leaned down, his smile at hand, "I know plenty Karen. For you see, Ikilled her."

Karen stared at him, she had stopped crying, and now she was angry. She socked Freddy in the jaw, standing up, "You're a liar! My mother died in a car crash!"

"Because of me," He said. "NO! You're _lying_!" She yelled, her fists shaking furiously. "I'm afraid not Katharine. You see, that drunken bitch fell asleep at the wheel. And let's just say, I helped direct her into hell. Didn't you know that? Your mom was drunk and driving, and _sleeping_." He spoke with the most pleasure in his voice, he was proud of his horrible deed. He added, "And it fucked all of you up. Poor Danny boy hasn't had his mommy around anymore, your bastard father has been isolating himself with his work, failing you as a daddy. And then of course there's _you_ Karen,"

She saw the glove come at her, the cold blades slowly gliding under her chin, a shiver brought along with them. She was still glaring at him, her anger rising, "You were the one I fucked up the most. For two years you've been living a lie, coming home everyday to take care of Danny, never having a life with your friends or Harry…and then you still see her. Standing at the foot of your bed, watching you from outside the classroom, she's still there. And everyone thinks you're insane…"

"You bastard…" She hissed quietly. This time it was Freddy who asked "what?" Karen looked up at him, her glare more dangerous than ever, she began softly, "I said," and began to run at him, "You're a fucking bastard!" She tackled Freddy. They struggled and fought for a few minutes, Karen screaming at the top of her lungs, "You _killed_ her! You _killed_ her! You Goddamn bastard!"

She was suddenly being jerked awake. But Karen continued to fight in her sleep, she was still screaming "You bastard! You killed her!" as she felt her fists driving into someone's chest. "KAREN!" Charlie shouted over her. Her eyes suddenly opened. Her father was grabbing her painfully by the shoulders, there was a nurse and doctor in the room too, and then there was Danny. All of them were staring at her, her hair messy and tangled, her eyes hot with tears, and her fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles were pure white.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Charlie asked, somewhat frightened. Karen stood up, her hands still shaking, she glanced at Danny who was lying down but still watching her. The nurse and doctor were at his bedside, checking his status. Karen turned back to her father, she muttered, "I'm sorry Dad." And began to run to the door. She ran down the strip of the hallway and headed towards the elevator. She heard Charlie calling her, but she simply boarded the elevator in silence.

Inside, her hand was still on the rack of buttons. It was still shaking. Freddy had killed her mother, she couldn't believe it. As she fully comprehended this though, Karen began to cry again, this time covering her face and sobbing into her hands. The elevator stopped, as another person boarded, and Karen tried to calm herself down. They were too afraid to talk to Karen, who had just grown quiet, while standing there waiting to get to the lobby. She walked out into the parking lot, looking for her father's car. Karen sat in the back again, her head in her hands. She was still in shock, and she couldn't even imagine the chaos she stirred in that room. Screaming and kicking in the chair, scaring the shit out of Danny probably.

But there was nothing Karen could do. She had met Freddy Kruger. And she hoped that the next time they met, she'd be better prepared.

It was probably one of the worst restless nights Harry had ever had. No pills, he just had to make himself stay up. But he had failed. And like with Wendy's death, he had seen a whole nightmare that wasn't even his. This time it was Karen's dream. She and Freddy had gotten into a fight, and wound up in his lair. Harry didn't understand how he wasn't apart of that dream. He was so close to the heat, to the fear and danger that Karen was in. He knew that he was to the side of them, watching helplessly. She was crying and screaming at Freddy, while he was trying to kill her and drive her mad. Harry was there, he knew he was there. He had heard everything that Freddy had said to her. But not even Kruger had realized Harry was watching.

He was sitting at the kitchen table, with a coffee mug in hand. He had taken his glasses off for the fiftieth time, rubbing his tired eyes, trying to figure this out. He had read somewhere that people could be connected through their dreams. That they could share the same one, and know exactly what happened. But he couldn't explain why it had happened with Wendy, he didn't know her much less know that she was having nightmares about Freddy either. He knew Karen though, if anything it was his fault from bringing Freddy into her dream. He sighed as he glanced at his watch, it was 2 in the morning.

Karen and her father came home around that time, the drive home awfully silent. When Karen and Charlie got inside, she immediately headed towards the stairs.

Charlie began, "Whoa wait a minute Katharine. Can't you explain to me what happened there?"

Karen stopped, halfway up the stairs, she shook her head, "Why should I bother Dad? You'll just put me in the hospital with Nancy Thompson."

She continued up the stairs, as Charlie sighed and argued, "Katharine…Katharine come back here."

She ignored his pleas, shutting the door to her bedroom. Karen threw her jacket on the bed and stripped of her clothing. She stood at her dresser, pulling out drawers looking for something to sleep in. While she pulled up some sweatpants and a tank-top she thought about the dream again. Before she put the tank-top on she stared at herself. There was a swollen purplish bruise swelling around the lower area of her ribs. She was expecting more of those in the next course of days. If the spirit of Freddy Kruger hadn't existed, her mother might have still been alive. Her brother might just be in his room now, sleeping away. She looked out her windows, to spot 1482, she wondered if Harry was still awake.

Karen heard her father go to his own bedroom fifteen minutes later. She slowly opened her door, checking to see if the lights in the upstairs hallway were turned off. With her watch strapped on her hand, she crept out of the room, slowly shutting the door. As she stepped down the stairs, she would look back at her father's bedroom with every step. As she ran into the kitchen, she made sure that she wasn't going to be heard. Her keys were hanging on the rack that hung by the door. Karen took them in her hand carefully and unlocked the backdoor. She tried her hardest to lock it behind her and remain quiet. Once she made her way down the stairs, she picked up her pace and shuffled across the street. She was used to not wearing her shoes around the neighborhood, no need to care about them now.

Harry was on his third cup of coffee. He was sitting in the kitchen, listening to the night sounds of the house. He had taken his glasses off, setting them next to the mug, and was closing his eyes trying to rest. He could have sworn that the rustling of the window-high bushes outside was his imagination. But suddenly someone was standing at the door. At first he couldn't make it out, but once he stood up, placing his glasses back on, he saw it was just his girlfriend.

He opened the door sighing, "Karen? What are you doing here?"

Her face seemed saddened and bothered. She said quietly, "Fred Kruger killed my mother."

Harry found that this had woken him up the most. Hearing her say it, just struck him cold. He had to tell her that he already knew. Harry opened the door all the way, letting her in. He followed her into the kitchen, offering her a chair. He sat next to her, rubbing her shoulder. She hadn't given him an actual glance yet. Harry sighed and said, "Karen…I-I know about your mother,"

She looked up him, still saddened, and asked, "What?"

"I know about your dream. I saw it all happen."

"What are you talking about Harry?"

He sat down, his hands trying to follow his words as he force some explanation, "I-I don't understand how it happened…but I was there. I saw your whole nightmare. I heard Freddy talk about…your mom…about all of us."

Karen sat up straight, she had been watching his expression and hands move in a frustrated way, "You saw my dream? What do you mean you were there?"

Her voice was uncertain, however so was his, "I was standing just a few feet away from you and Fred Kruger, I knew I was there, it wasn't just a sequence that ran in my head. I tried to talk to you, but I guess you couldn't hear me. It wasn't like with Wendy Dobber, that I only watched, but your dream…I was right there."

"Then you heard what he said to me? You heard him tell me that my mother fell asleep while driving?"

He nodded his head yes, she gasped. He said solemnly, "I'm sorry Karen. I'm sorry that she's dead."

Karen had her arms crossed on the table. She put her head down in them sighing. He asked her if she wanted some coffee, and she accepted. He stood up grabbing another mug and pouring her some of black caffeine, as he returned he said, "Tell me everything that happened tonight."

Which she did. The argument she and Charlie had had on the way there, her protection over Danny once she got to the hospital, and than that dream. And finally, Freddy. She talked about her dream, realizing that Harry wasn't lying. That he knew what she was talking about when she said she saw her mother and how Freddy kicked her and threw her against the wall. She then explained the fight that broke out before she woke up.

"I wanted to kill him. I wanted him to feel the pain that I was feeling so badly. I-I just couldn't control myself."

Harry shook his head, "No it's not your fault. That's what he does. He kills families, tears them apart. I just can't believe he didn't seriously hurt you."

"I am too." She paused and stared at him for a moment. Finally Karen asked in a more calmed voice, "How do you do this Harry? How have you gotten through this? He's a –a _nightmare_…"

Harry sipped the mug, unsure of what to say, "I don't know. I ran out of pills tonight. And I fell asleep, as I already said. Now I'm not sure that if I fall asleep again, that I won't be in danger too. He has us wrapped around his fingers." He didn't see the fear that he had for himself or her until Karen started to give him that concerning look again. She said, "Look at what he's already done to us. We have to stop him Harry, before we die. Before anyone else dies."

"I know Karen. God this is my fault…I didn't want him to get to you. I wanted to stop him before that happened, but now we're all in trouble. I still don't know what to do."

He suddenly remembered the basement. That screeching he had heard down there earlier. Harry suggested this to Karen, who agreed to follow him down there. The two crept down the hallways like quiet shadows, approaching the basement door. He opened it and turned the switch on. A light cast down on the basement, a furnace sat in the middle, while boxes and scattered items surrounded it. "You said you heard scratching?" She whispered.

"Somewhere down here. It could have been a rat or something." They reached the bottom, looking around. They looked around for a few minutes, opening boxes and moving dusty items to look behind them. Karen found this gritty and hopeless. She was about to tell Harry to give up when she noticed something in the furnace. There happened to be two. One of the furnaces was used to create fire in the winter. The other sat there, lonely and unused. She saw however a strip of some cloth dangling from the door of the unused one.

"What's this?" She asked, pointing to the cloth. Harry knelt down next to her and opened the small door. He pulled out something that had been raveled inside of the tattered cloth, it seemed a little heavy. Karen watched as Harry unraveled it, looking curiously. Just before he finished, he could tell what it was. He stopped and froze, he was scared now.

"What? What's wrong?"

He looked up at Karen wearily and finished unraveling it. Her mouth fell open, almost about to scream. In Harry's palms sat a musty old glove, with long knives attached at the fingers. It was Freddy's glove. What made it more horrifying, all the blades had dried up blood running down them. Frankly, both of them wanted to scream.

"I want to get out of here. Now." Karen insisted, Harry remained still, continuing to examine the glove. "Harry, please." She whispered again, still persisting that they leave. Harry looked up at her, and nodded, "Ok, lets go."

He wrapped the glove back up, throwing it back in the furnace without hesitation. They made it back up the stairs quietly and he turned the lights back off. Harry made sure that his parents were still asleep, before meeting Karen back in the kitchen.

"I knew she wasn't crazy." Karen muttered to herself, "Who?"

"Nancy Thompson. She lived here before you did. She knew about Freddy. Everyone thought she was crazy. This is the infamous Thompson house."

It made perfect sense. All over school Harry had heard kids talk about that home. He never realized it was his own. Karen glanced out the window, and down at her own watch. It was 3:30.

"I should probably get home before my dad finds out I left." She told him, "I'll see you tomorrow." Harry moved to the backdoor with her. As she began to exit the house, Harry spoke up, "Karen,"

She turned around and stared at him. He leaned forward, kissing her on the lips. It had been a while since they had done that. "We're gonna stop him. I promise." He said, trying to keep her and himself in a more positive mood. She flashed a small smile and said, "Goodnight Harry."

As Karen walked to the front of the house, she saw a car parked by his driveway. It was an 81' Chrysler wagon. Inside she saw someone sitting, staring at the house. And when Karen had come around, the person was looking at her. Karen didn't want to create attention and began to cross the street, not looking at the car. But she knew whoever was inside was still watching her. Even as she walked up the steps to the backdoor and unlocked it. She hid in her room again, relieved that her father was a rather deep sleeper, and fell onto her bed. She laid there, motionless and sleepless for the next three hours.

After finally dozing to sleep, she heard the sound of cars pulling up at the house, and people walking inside. Karen yawned and got off her bed, she opened the door from her bedroom out to the hallway and saw police officers coming up the stairs. Out of the mix she spotted James Becker and finally came all the way out of the room.

"Morning Katharine, have a long night?" Becker asked kindly. He was about her father's age and had a stylish beard. He was much taller than her Dad and always seemed too kind to be a police sergeant. Karen nodded, "More or less. How come you guys are back?

"It's easier to see in daylight Katharine." He winked. They had come and inspected the house last night too. But only for a short period of time. Karen supposed they'd be here longer today. She asked Becker if her father was downstairs. When he answered yes she looked away, with displeasure.

"Your father told me that you two got into a little dispute last night. You should talk to him. You two need each other now."

Karen glanced back up at James, she sighed, "I guess so." She began to turn back to her bedroom, "Make sure none of these guys come in my room alright?"

Becker smiled, "I'll do my best."

When Karen made it down the stairs, she saw her dad in the kitchen talking with another officer. She saw a fresh pot of coffee sitting by the stove and grabbed a mug. As she finished her mug, the other officer left and Charlie walked over to her, simply staring at her.

Karen avoided his eyes and asked, "What?"

"There might be reporters outside today. Just make sure you don't talk to any of them."

"Ok."

Charlie sighed, "What's wrong Katharine? Why won't you talk to me?"

"You don't believe me. You don't believe anything that I say."

"Are you still on that Kruger guy? He's dead."

"No he's not Dad. I saw him in my sleep last night. That's why I was screaming. He was trying to kill me. And he killed Mom too." Her voice became bitter. She still thought she could have fought the bastard off for a little longer. Charlie began to disagree immediately, "You're not making sense Katharine."

"She fell asleep while driving, and Freddy killed her. Don't you understand? When I was hitting you last night I was hitting him. He's real. Do I have to show you bruises? I will."

She began to lift her shirt up, but Charlie grabbed her hands, "Katharine. Look at yourself. Talking about your mother and this Kruger guy. I know what happened to Danny is scary, but you can't just rant off about killers who haven't been around for years."

"What did you say?" Karen asked, her head tipping to the side, staring at her Dad uneasily. "Say what?"

"Killer? He was a killer when he was alive?"

Charlie let go of her, standing back, towering over her. "Who is he Daddy? I want to know."

"Go to school Katharine. You've had a long night."

"Tell me! I want to know Dad!" She said, her voice rising.

"He's not anyone. He has nothing to do with you or your brother…or Molly."

"Dad-"

"Leave it at that Katharine. Kruger is dead. Understand that." He stepped away from her, walking out of the room. Karen stood there holding the mug in her grip, angered and frustrated. Before she realized it she had slammed her fist down, smashing and breaking the cup into pieces that fell on the floor.

"Liar!" She yelled down the hallway before storming out the backdoor, slamming it hard.

That day at school didn't flow very easily either. Karen met Tiffany halfway to school, once she got in the car she explained the events that happened last night thoroughly. Tiffany was in shock and seemed to only answer at the right times as her friend talked. When they arrived at school, Karen was all talked out.

"I thought he was just an urban legend." Tiffany gasped, turning the ignition off. "Well he's not. I don't really care if you believe me or not."

"No I do Karen. It's just a lot to believe in such a short amount of time."

"Right well…I don't know what we're gonna do."

They got out of the car and headed in for their classes. It seemed like the longest day of Karen's life. It was as though someone had melted the clock to make it go slower than usual. And apparently the news of Danny's incident spread faster than she realized. There were reporters who had stuck there faces in the hallways, asking and talking to students. They kept asking if this had any connection to Wendy's murder, but of course know one knew except Karen and Harry. But the two had said barely anything to each other all day. What was there to say? They had surely found out a lot last night.

Karen made a plan to go to the library that afternoon and do some more research on Kruger. She may be able to find something out after all. As the bell rang, all the students exploded out of the school. Karen shut her locker and walked down the hallway by herself. She past Mr. Sanders' classroom and saw Roger and Harry sitting in there by themselves. Harry caught a short glance of her, she nodded to him and was suddenly out of his sight. He sighed as he sat back in his desk, staring at his geology textbook. He opened the pages and scrolled down to see where he had to take his notes. Harry then pulled his backpack from under the desk to search for his binder.

There was something in the pack that Harry hadn't seen there earlier. Roger had his headphones on, very loudly, and was drumming two pencils on the desk. He wasn't paying attention to anything. Harry opened his backpack wider and pulled out the binder. He could see the unusual item in there, and he reached his hand in to pull it out. For a long time Harry seemed stunned, as though he had died from shock.

It was the glove.

The same blood-stained glove that he had found this morning. He didn't put it in there. He knew that. Once Karen pleaded that they go back upstairs, he stashed it back into the furnace. How did it get in his backpack? Had it been there all day? His thoughts were shaken away when Mr. Sanders came in the room. He stuffed it back and zipped up his backpack. As he finished his work, he couldn't stress his mind away from that glove. It was sitting in there, waiting to strike him and tear him apart. Almost instinctively, he kicked it under the desk, just for reassurance.

Time had past slowly as it was only 3:30, there was still an hour left before they were dismissed. Harry had his head in his arms on his desk, as he had finished all his work. Now he was just watching himself thumb with the pencil. Roger had to take off his head phones and was just sitting in the room, completely bored. Mr. Sanders stood up from his desk, fixing his collar, "Alright I have to go do some filing in the main office for a few minutes. I don't want to find either of you out of your seats when I get back."

Once Sanders left, Roger turned half way around in his seat, turning to Harry. He asked, "So I heard you and Karen were at her house when her brother got axed. What the hell happened?"

Harry glanced up at him, with a careless look, "None of your business."

"Oh come on Scader. What were you two screwing around and that guy just walked through the front door or something?"

"No I think your mistaking that for yourself. We weren't doing anything. We fell asleep on the couch."

"Uh-huh. That's what they all say."

"Why would I lie? I got nothing to hide from crap like you."

Roger rolled his eyes, "Well then tell me how the kid got cut up. If you two were so innocently sleeping downstairs then what happened to that kid?"

Harry sighed, throwing his pencil down on the desk, and leaning back in his chair, "I don't know. He started screaming and when we got up there someone had locked the door. When we opened it, he was covered in blood."

"That's crazy shit man. What was he doing before?"

"He was just sleeping."

"Sleeping huh? What did the monster under his bed get him?" Roger mocked. Harry wasn't about to say anything. Roger laughed in a clueless way, "Poor kid. So I'm guessing there was a lot of blood."

Harry shook his head, "Roger stop talking. You're a tactless asshole."

Roger suddenly grew mad, "I'd punch you in the face but we're already in detention."

Harry ignored him, and sighed as he tried to remind himself of reasons to not fall asleep at the moment. The thought of the glove in his backpack was working the best.

Tiffany had gotten home almost immediately after school. Her Dad was in his office working and she told him that she'd be out in the pool cleaning. She slipped out of her blouse and skirt, and put on her blue and pink bathing suit. Her dog, Max was watching her as he laid on the bed wagging his tail. The little Beagle followed her down the stairs and into the living room. She made him stay inside though.

Tiffany skidded out onto the patio, with a boom-box in her hand and sun-tan lotion in the other. She sat the box by the picnic table and sat in the recliner lathering up. The whole time her body didn't stop moving. She was going to enjoy her afternoon. But Karen was supposed to be there. Well it did take longer to walk home, she didn't have a car. Mr. Andrews had bought Tiffany a car the first week within having her license. Just another present from dear-lawyer-Daddy. However it never fazed Tiffany. They did have a deal that had to be followed throughout her school career. Do well in school, and Daddy would spoil her rotten.

Right now Tiffany wouldn't complain. The music was blasting as it should, and she was all ready to clean. But first she might as well tan while she waited for her friend. That would be more fun anyway. Tiffany lay out on the beach chair that was under the sun, her long slender legs stretched out, her arms folded behind her head. She was happy that her house was on the corner, so the neighbor boys wouldn't peek at her. Tiffany was in a teenage paradise. It wasn't surprising that she fell asleep while tanning.

The boys sat quietly again until Mr. Sanders came back. After time Harry grew sleepy again. He was forcing himself not to close his eyes. It was painful for him to keep them open. Whether it be kicking his foot on the floor, or jerking his head back and forth. But there was a voice inside his head, telling him to just rest his eyes. One quick nap, then he'd be ok for a while. Harry couldn't argue anymore, he was beyond tired. He laid his head on his arms and finally just closed his eyes.

Max started to bark hysterically. Tiffany was so startled she flopped off the seat, smacking her jaw on the pavement.

"Max! Max shut up!" She yelled in a grumpy voice. She thought she might have chipped her tooth. Tiffany sat up and stuck her finger in her mouth. Just sore. She sighed as she stood up, the music still pounding, the sun slightly lower in the sky. Karen hadn't shown up though. She figured she'd have to start without her. Tiffany grabbed the tall, silver, net from the side of the pool house, and began to dip it in the water fishing out the grit and leaves. She could have sworn that the handle was burning hot. But it had been in the shade by the house. At first Tiffany didn't notice, for she was hot too. But after a while her hands started to burn. Finally the heat grew hot enough that she had to throw the long net down. She knelt down and dipped her hands in the water. It was still cool feeling.

Tiffany decided to dip her feet in too. Once again she did, tossing her beautiful blonde hair back and listening to the music again. She kicked her legs playfully in the water. But like the handle on the pole, the water began to heat up too. Tiffany pulled her legs out, they were pinkish-red. She didn't know what was wrong. Suddenly Max started barking again. He stood at the sliding door, yapping aimlessly to the outside.

Tiffany stood up, yelling her voice across the yard, "Max stop it!"

He ignored her and only barked louder. She groaned and turned on her heel, she needed to see what was wrong with the heat of the pool, she needed to go into the pool house to check the thermostat. Tiffany was walking right next to the pool, her shadow floating at the bottom. She walked inside the house, suddenly freezing. Why was it so cold in here? The lights were out, but she could see the little box hanging by the door fine. The pool's temperature was normal. She didn't understand it. She'd figure she should go ask her Dad then.

There was a noise somewhere in the house though. Tiffany turned and looked around. There was furniture sitting in the dark and the bar to her left. Someone was moving around.

"Hello?"

She switched the lights on. Not that it made much difference. She didn't see anyone. "Hello?"

Tiffany began to walk slowly, but further into the house. She looked around and didn't see anything behind the big leather couch or the coffee tables. As she approached the bar she could hear someone talking.

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you…_

_Three, four, better lock the door…_

_Five, six, grab your crucifix…_

_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late…_

_Nine, ten, Freddy's back again…_

Tiffany stopped moving. She stared around the room, suddenly feeling paranoid. There was a noise coming from the bar. Tiffany turned to face it, not sure of what to do. "Roger? Please don't tell me this is one of your bullshit pranks."

But no one answered her. Tiffany took two steps forward and stopped again, "Roger?"

A figure popped up right in front of her. It was Freddy. He was standing behind the bar, faltering his eyebrows and smiling deviously.

"We have a special tonight, Bloody Tiffanys." He laughed. Tiffany screamed and turned to run out the door. Freddy jumped over the counter and chased her outside.  
"Help! Daddy help!" She screamed running and slipping across the pavement. She never realized how far away the pool house was from the actual house. Freddy jumped on her back and the two fell into the pool with a big splash. Tiffany began to thrust her legs and kick in the bubbling hot water. She surfaced gasping for cool air, it was so hot. "Daddy! Dad-" Freddy grabbed her leg and pulled her back under water. She saw his long sharp blades swinging towards her, but she jerked away. Tiffany somehow struggled out of his grip and began to swim towards the stairs. Freddy wasn't but a few inches out of her reach. She swam towards the edge of the pool, her arms shooting out of the water, grabbing the side. She pulled herself up and took long deep breaths.

She was frightened when she saw someone standing just a few feet in front of her. It was Harry. "Harry? Oh my God please help me," She stretched out her arm to him, her face demented with horror. She could see him. Harry didn't understand. He began to kneel down, still speechless and reached for her hand.

Under the water, Freddy's glove found its way, driving into her leg.

Tiffany screamed in pain, she could feel the blade cut through her flesh and drive deep in her leg. She saw sprays of blood leak out as the pool began to turn red. "Help me!" She screamed at Harry, who tried to reach for her hand. He knew that he had grabbed it, or so he thought. Tiffany stared at him as his hand fell right through hers. He was like a ghost. She could talk to him but couldn't feel him or touch him.

Tiffany cried out softly, "You're…not real…" He suddenly saw Freddy's arm come up out of the water.

"Watch out!" Harry yelled, Tiffany tried to look back. He grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling her back in the water. He had pulled his knives out of her leg, he was smiling at her.

She heard him say without moving his lips, "Aw, didn't anyone ever tell you not to swim alone bitch?"

Tiffany was just a few feet away from the stairs. She pulled herself away from him, hardly swimming with her now damaged leg. But he was still holding on to her arm. And in one fluid motion he yanked her near him, and Tiffany was strangling to get final gulps of air.

Before she realized it, there were the knives, stabbed in her gut. She slowly looked up, staring at Freddy with lost eyes. Harry was trying to see the action that was going on below. But the blood that Tiffany was bleeding had fogged up the pool, creating a red bloody mess. Somewhere in her final moments of consciousness, she could hear Harry again. He was yelling her name, but it was pointless. Harry knelt by the pool trying to see if she was in there, but also afraid of his own well being. He yelled as an arm shot out of the pool of blood. It was Tiffany's arm. She was grasping the air, as a final strength of life, before it fell back in the pool limp and lifeless. Her body dropped to the bottom of the pool so easily.

It was her new bloody grave.

"No! Stop he killed her! Stop it!" Harry yelled, jerking in his desk, frantically fighting his dream. "Harry, Harry please wake up." Came a girl's voice. He opened his eyes and saw Karen standing next to him, she was scared looking. Harry jerked up, his lips stuttering, "Tiffany's dead."

"What?" Karen asked, her voice shocked and scared. Harry grabbed her by the arm and said, "We have to call the police."

He pulled her across the classroom, trying to get to the door. He grabbed the handled but realized he couldn't open it. It was locked. Harry looked back at Karen, and at the room. He realized that Roger was gone and so was Mr. Sanders. He let go of Karen who was only staring at him.

"Where's Roger? Where's Mr. Sanders? Why are you here?"

"They left, you've been sleeping this whole time. I got done at the library early and I thought I'd stop back here to see if you were still here." She said, answering quickly and stopping abruptly. "The glove…" Harry muttered. "Excuse me?"

"Look at this," He said, walking back over to his desk, pulling his backpack up and opening it up. As he looked inside he saw that the glove was gone. "Where is it? I know I saw it in here…"

"Saw what?"

"The glove. Freddy's glove."

Karen grew quiet. Harry began to search his backpack when suddenly he heard the all-too frightening voice. "You mean _this_ glove?"

He looked up, and saw Karen wearing the glove. She was holding it close to her neck, but she didn't look right. Her face became dark and evil, and she was suddenly wearing the red and green sweater. Harry jumped back, dropping his bag.

"Oh God…I'm sleeping…" He realized backing away from her. "And about time too you bastard." Freddy's voice hissed out of her mouth, her eyes turning black and demented. "I've been waiting for you to fall asleep. I've been waiting quite a while. Had to take my time and kill that other fucking whore."

"Why wait for me? What's so special about me?"

The Freddy-Karen played with his fingers, trying to decide an answer, "I'm not sure. I guess I just wanted to give you a personal home-welcoming present."

Harry kicked the desk at him, knocking him over. In Karen's innocent voice she said, "Harry! How could you do that to me?"

He began to step back, "You're not Karen. I know your tricks."

Freddy's voice returned, shaking his finger at him, "Ah but not all of them."

Harry ignored him and began to run to the door. He tried to open it again but it was still locked. He swore under his breath as Freddy got up. He ran at Harry, claws out and ready to thrash. Harry ducked and leapt out of the way, as Freddy knocked the door down. He trying to avoid him, Harry tried to run around him. He jumped over him and began to run. But Freddy lurched out his hand and pulled him down, smacking him to the floor. Freddy stood above him, "You can't run from your problems Harry. They'll all catch up with you eventually."

"You're not real. You aren't. I'm dreaming this is all a dream." He tried to tell himself. That never worked. Suddenly Freddy's claws ripped at his shirt, making small slits across his chest. Harry yelled and screamed, trying to fight the killer off. Freddy began to laugh menacingly. He picked up Harry by the neck, as he had done to Karen, and slammed him up against the lockers by the face. He could have sworn his nose was broken, and part of his glasses chipped. Harry's hand painfully reached up, grabbing the handles of one of them, and swinging it open. He smacked Freddy in the face, which made him let go. Harry didn't stop for one minute, he broke out into a straight run. There was an exit that led outside near him, he grabbed the handles and shook them roughly.

"Help! Wake me up! Somebody!" He cried to the ceiling, hoping someone might hear him in the real world. He saw that no one was in the building with him anymore. Freddy disappeared.

"Where are you!" Harry yelled, echoing loudly in the hallways. Then came Karen's voice again, it made him shiver, "Harry! Where are you?"

He looked around, turning to the left and than to the right. At the end of the hallway stood Karen, Danny, and Tiffany. All of which were dead. Tiffany was still in her bathing suit, her chest bursting out with guts and blood, and her leg with four large gashes dug deep in her flesh. Danny looked the same as he did last night, gutted from the stomach, with blood all over himself. And Karen, he hadn't seen her like this before, she had the slashes skewered across her throat. Her eyes were still black and devilish as her hands looked blue and corpsy.

"Look at what you've done Harry…" He heard her say. "You killed us all! You're the killer…"

"No! No this isn't real! Let me out!" Harry shouted, jerking at the handle bars again, trying to picture himself some place else. The three of them stepped forward, as an attempt to truly kill him.

"Why'd you tell us about him Harry? Why'd you let him kill us?"

Karen seemed to be the one leading the voices. It was like listening to a little girl, it was so disturbing. Harry didn't know what to do. He was horrified and in massive pain. His nose was dripping blood as his shirt was torn and ripped apart. The voices of the three victims only got closer, and driving him into a deeper pain.

Out of the silence in the classroom, Harry only started to scream in his sleep. Roger jumped half a mile in the air, and saw Harry collapse on the floor. His shirt was ripped apart, with spurts of blood coming from his chest. And in a sudden instant his nose was suddenly squished and the sounds of bones cracking ensued.

"Holy shit…" Roger gasped, struck with fear, not realizing what was happening. And like watching a repeat of the _Exorcist_, Harry began to jerk around on the floor by an invisible force. Roger knelt down, and began to shake him. He yelled at Harry to wake up, but his voice went unheard. "Mr. Sanders!" Roger shouted, leaving Harry on the floor and running out into the hallway. Roger yelled for the teacher, not sure whether to leave Harry by himself or not. When the teacher came striking down the hallway, Harry had flipped over, still yelling and screaming, still dreaming. They watched in horror as four long slashes bled across his back instantly, not knowing how this was happening.

"Go call 911 Roger. Hurry!"

Karen had been scanning the library achieves for ten minutes already, she was looking at the computers that sat in the middle of the building. She typed in the name Kruger, Fred and was surprised and yet nervous with all the results. There were articles and articles of information on the _'Springwood Slasher'_. Karen read all of them more shocked and amazed with every article. 20 children were killed by him, brought to the power plant where he had worked and tortured in the boiler room. In 1966 he was arrested and two years later was trialed. But he apparently got off free because of technicality. And the parents of Springwood took matters into their own hands.

Burned to death in his lair of murder. And like her father had said, he had been dead for an alleged 19 years. But he was back. Back and more horrifying than ever. Then she found a few more articles about Elm Street from just three years ago. They had talked about three teenagers, Glen Lantz, Tina Gray, and Rod Lane, how all of them were mysteriously killed in their sleep. And how the soul survivor was one Nancy Thompson. The article claimed how crazy the girl was, how she kept blabbing to her father, Lt. Thompson, that they were all having nightmares about the previous _Slasher_. And how in a later article, it stated that she had escaped a mental hospital just a few weeks ago. No one knew where she was now.

By the time Karen looked at the clock in the library, she had realized she had been there for two hours. She had promised Tiffany she would be there at 4, almost an hour had past now. She got up, closing the files and hurried out of the library. As she walked down the stairs she heard sirens screeching down the street. An ambulance rushed by her, and sped down the street. Karen watched it drive down, take a left, and could hear the sirens slowly fade in the distance. She wasn't at all aware that it was going to Springwood High to save what was left of her boyfriend. Earlier she had heard another set of sirens while she was still in the library. It must have been quite a busy day for them, she figured.

Karen took her time getting over to Tiffany's. She had to tell someone of what she had found out about Kruger. It fascinated her. Karen walked up Pipercut Road and saw Tiffany's house at the end of the street. Her heart stopped as she also saw three police cars and another ambulance outside. Karen picked up her pace, sprinting down the sidewalk and stopping at the front of the house. She saw Mr. Andrews standing out back talking to the police frantically. And then she could see from the fencing of the backyard, the pool. It was a deep blood red. Karen could feel her books fall from her arm and scattered to the ground. The fence was open as there were officers coming in and out of the backyard. She slid through walking out back.

"Katharine what are you doing here!" She heard Becker's voice yell. She saw him come up to her left, pushing her backwards, "What happened? What happened to Tiffany? Is she dead?"

"There's nothing for you to see here Katharine. Get out of here."

But Karen jerked away from him and broke out across the lawn, running out near the pool. There were officers knelt down by the pool, inspecting the blood. And then there was a body sack, lying next to the table. Tiffany was inside. The sack was clear, Karen saw her friend, as dead as she could be.

"Katharine!" Becker shouted, following her up to the body. "What happened?" Karen said, turning to him, her face lost with distress. "Did she drown?"

"We aren't sure. We believe she was chased and thrown into the pool. And the murderer stabbed her in the leg so she couldn't swim away. We found her at the bottom, after a neighbor called in complaining about loud music and screaming."

"What about her Dad?"

"He didn't even know anything had happened. He's been in his office all day."

Karen looked down at Tiffany, the guilt building up inside. This was the obvious deed of Freddy. Why did she have to tell her about him? Why did she set her up for this death trap?

"Tiffany? Oh fuck what happened!" A new voice came. Karen and Becker saw Roger standing at the fence, trying to get an officer to let him in. "Roger…" Karen muttered, she left Tiffany's corpse and hurried across the lawn.

"Roger why are you here?" She asked. Roger stopped, surprised to see Karen here, "What happened to Tiffany?"

"She's dead." Karen put coldly. There wasn't any good way to say it, so she might as well be forward with herself. She past the officer, suddenly stopping and asking, "Where's my Dad?"

"Charlie? He's down at the school I think. Something happened there too."

Karen turned to Roger, hoping he'd answer for her, but he was still arguing with an officer who wouldn't let him see his deceased girlfriend. Karen sighed sadly, the fact of it all finally hitting her, and walked over to pick her books back up. She began to walk away from the scene, from all the terror when Roger came up to her.

"How'd she die Karen? They let you see her."

"Someone tried to drown her and stabbed her to death alright?" She said, the guilt purer than ever. "Oh God…he's everywhere…" Roger said, looking more horrified than she had ever seen him before. His freckles which normally made him cute and lively, just made him look sick. Even the gleam from his red hair was faded and mucky.

"Who Roger?"

He looked at Karen, his eyes filled with terror, as though he had seen a ghost and then another one a few minutes later. "Fred Kruger. He's real."

"How do you know about him?" Karen asked very sternly. Roger shook his head, unwilling to answer. Karen leaned forward, her face against his, "How do you know about Fred Kruger, Roger?"

But Roger didn't answer, he was too far gone in his own state of mind. "Roger!" She screamed at him. He looked at her finally, snapping out of it, "Get home Karen. Before he kills us next."

With that he departed. He jumped back in his convertible and sped off down the road, still seemingly in shellshock of this incident. Karen didn't wish to see them discard of Tiffany's body and began to walk down the street, hung hanging low, returning to her house. Karen sighed, getting a good long look at the house, and then at the neighborhood. She saw a car driving down the road, it was leaving. It was the Chrysler from last night. Karen was sure of it. Was it following her? Maybe it was her Dad in a secret police car, maybe he was spying on her. She didn't want to think about that. She just wanted to go home. Away from the house.

The walk seemed endless. Her best friend was dead. And why was Roger talking about Freddy? He of all people to believe in such stories. Something had happened at school. Maybe it had something to do with Harry. _Oh God, where is Harry?_ She thought, another cord in her heart struck. Maybe he was at home, surely that was possible. He could just be waiting for her to call him. Yes, that had to be right. What else could have happened today?

Her thoughts were soothing, and Karen ran two blocks before approaching Elm Street. She stopped at the sign, breathing and exhaling deep breaths. She sadly walked up the street, on her side, not Harry's, and was disappointed to see that no one was at home. Well perhaps he was in town with is parents again. Karen returned to her own frightfully lonely house, unlocking the door and dropping her books off at the table. She went up stairs and took a cold shower. Once she finished, she fished through her closet looking for something more comfortable to wear. She put on a buttoned shirt and rolled up the sleeves. She brushed her hair in the mirror, staring at the dark brown haired girl, who had seen to many things.

Karen walked over to the windows, beginning to shut them for the day, when she saw it again. The Chrysler. It was blue, but this time someone was standing outside of the car, looking at the house. Karen shot away from the windows and rushed down the stairs, she was going to find out who this person was. Karen snuck out the back door and rushed down the stoup. The closer Karen got, the easier it was for her to see. It was a woman, in a long beige trench coat, her wavy locks hanging down behind her shoulders. She was looking at Harry's house now. The woman turned her head, when she heard Karen coming up behind her.

"Hey, wait a minute lady. Why the hell have you been following me?"

The woman turned to face her, she wasn't really that much older than Karen, probably three or four years that was all. She had a long white streak in her hair, that gave Karen an odd impression. Karen met her eyes, and saw her face. While for a moment she was swept with anger, ready to burst out at anyone, she was now surprised and vulnerable.

The woman said in a calm voice, "You're Karen Morgan, aren't you?'

She nodded her head, and said in an equally calm voice, "And you…you're…"

"I'm Nancy Thompson."

End of Part Two.

Ohhhh cliffhanger. I love doing that. Anyway please R&R and thanks again for reading!


	3. Part 3: Five, Six, Grab Your Crucifix

**Rating T: **Actually towards the end of this part (where Harry and Karen are in the Thompson house) I almost had them have a nudey scene. But I decided nay. Even thought it wouldn't be as disgusting as I've made it sound.

**Disclaimer: **Same as the last 2. I don't own NOES or it's charactrs. I just own this story.

**Sidenote: **Hola friends. Thanks again for reading and reviewing I feel so complemented. I've been lucky enough to get this story out before all the hardcore crap from school starts. I will be computerless Wednesday and Thursday for my class is going on a camping trip which I am so looking forward too. Also I finally got to watch 3-7 of the Nightmare series. Frankly 4-6, they were bleh. Funny as hell though especially Johnny Depp's cameo in the 6th one, but just bleh in plot. I did love New Nightmare. I love Heather Langenkamp. She's freakin awesome. It was so sad to see her die in Dream Warrirors. So anyway I've been thinking of doing another Nightmare story one that would kind of replace 4 and 5, but not 6 because even though I wasn't fond of the movie, I'll just leave it as that was how Freddy was killed. It will most likely a sequel to this one. If anyone has comments to say about that leave me a message, I'll be happy to read them. Sorry for talking too much. When you watch 5 movies until 3:30 in the morning, you might as well say something about them.

Another Nightmare on Elm Street:

**Part Three: **_Five, Six, Grab your Crucifix_

For the longest time Karen had the impression that Nancy would look like a psycho. Now standing right in front of her, she was proven wrong. And to her surprise, she didn't look like the victim of a homicidal maniac. She looked normal. Like a college student.

"How do you know who I am?" Karen said, after realizing nothing had happened for a while. "I've been watching you. Well the whole neighborhood really. I got wind of Wendy Dobber, and I came back to Springwood."

"So then you really did know about Freddy Kruger."

Nancy didn't seem to like to hear his name, she said, "Sadly yes. He killed my mom and all my friends when I used to live here. I was the first one to stop him successfully. I was hoping it would be the only time."

"You stopped him before? How? Tell me what you know about him." Karen began to spitball all these questions, Nancy stopped her. "Wait a minute, I have to ask a few things too. But I'd rather not do it out here. You live right over there right?"

"Yes, follow me."

The two women walked over to her house, entering through the backdoor and stopping in the kitchen. "Wow, this is just like I remembered it." Nancy sighed to herself, taking inventory on everything she was looking at. Karen showed her to the living room, where Nancy sat on the big leather chair, comfortably like she was just a friend here to visit. "Everyone said you were crazy, no one has ever believed your story." Karen said, Nancy rolled her eyes moaning, "Well I won't lie to you. It is about half-true. Ever since Daddy moved me out of the house, he's been wanting me to get help. But not one damn doctor has ever listened to me. So I just take Hypnocil to keep Fred Kruger out of my dreams."

"What's Hypnocil?"

"It's a sleeping deprivation pill. It's technically not legal yet, but the doctors at psych wards use it on people…well people like us. We can't sleep because of our dreams, and it ruins ourselves. From inside the mind to outside of the body."

Karen stared at her with amazement, but that didn't stop her from talking. "Where have you been then? I read an article saying you broke out of a hospital."

Nancy shifted her wait, "Well whatever article that was is nothing but bullshit. I was at a hospital three states over under some test studies for sleeping. But I gave up and walked away from them. That's when I heard about Wendy. I got here last night, about the time I saw you leave your friend's house this morning."

"So it was you. I was afraid it was my dad watching me."

"I know how that feels. My Daddy is an officer too. He's never seemed to truly understand what I've been through. They say that he's just in our imaginations, not knowing the truth. And with no one to believe in you, you die alone and hopeless. That's why I came back. To help you and your brother. I've been following the police all day too. I heard them talk about your brother, Danny, and I'm sorry it happened. That's horrible, for Freddy to torture him like that."

"But you said that you had stopped Freddy before. Why did he come back then?"

Nancy stood up, strolling over to the windows, pulling back the blinds and looking across the street. Her car was still parked there and so was the house. "Is anyone in that house home?"

"No, I don't think so. But Nancy what does that have to do-"

"Just follow me. I'll explain it all there."

They left the house once again, making their way over to Harry's house. The front door seemed to be locked. But Karen knew that there was a hidden key under the flower pots his mom had by the door. She unlocked the house, put the key back, and followed Nancy inside. All of this, was overwhelming for Nancy. The last time she had been here, was the night everything happened. Her mom, Glen Lantz, and Freddy. Nancy began to walk up the stairs, still having said nothing. Karen trailed behind her like a shadow, with some hope in her heart. That maybe, this nightmare could end. Nancy's hand outreached the walls, gliding as they barely touched anything. Nancy opened the door to Harry's room, and stood there in the frame for sometime.

"How long has this been going on Karen? The murders, I mean."

"Well I'm not sure. Wendy only died two nights ago. But you said that you had been here since then, so you knew all about that."

"I did. But how long has Freddy been here, just to be here?"

"Harry said he hadn't been sleeping for two weeks. I only saw him for the first time last night."

"Then he must be pretty powerful right now. He feeds off the energy that everyone gives him. If you believe in him that is. Now that he's gotten to a lot of people already, he'll be harder to fight."

"He's already attacked Danny, and killed Wendy and Tiffany. How do we fight him? What do you know about this place?"

Nancy swept some of her hair back, staring around the room, "Well from what I've experienced, you have to be stronger than him. You can't just let him sweep you away into his dream-world or you're doomed."

Karen pondered for a moment, "Have you been in his Dream-world before?"

"Not necessarily. His primary base is the boiler room where the parents of Springwood killed him. Including my mother."

"Your mom helped burn him?"

"And a number of other parents. Don't be surprised if your own did it too."

"My mom died just two years ago. Freddy killed her." She said, with a frown on her face. Nancy turned to her looking sympathetically, "Then you might want to face the facts, that she could have been involved. Maybe even your Dad. How long have you been in Springwood?"

"My parents lived here a few years, than moved out to Boston, and we moved back here right before Mom died."

"Did they live here in 68'?" Nancy asked, Karen didn't answer. She wasn't sure she thought they had. "Half of the parents here are crazy because Fred killed their children. And after your brother's attack I'm sure your Dad is going off the wall."

Karen hadn't thought of this, not any of it. She wondered whether her parents had been involved in Freddy's murder. It would be a reason as to why Molly died. But that didn't explain why everyone was dead now, "But Nancy, why is Harry being attacked by him? He's only been here a year."

She looked up at the ceiling with gloom, "It's the house. This is Freddy's stalking grounds. And also he used to live here before he was killed. Even if he hadn't heard of him before, that wouldn't matter living here. But he can be stopped Karen. It's possible, I know it. We just need an idea."

"Maybe we can go talk to Danny, he's sure to know something about the dream-world."

"Probably more than I have since I've drugged it all away."

Nancy began to say something when she paused. They heard a car pulling up outside, it was Harry's parents. Nancy and Karen bolted out of the room, thumping down the stairs, and flying out the backdoor. They carefully crept down on their haunches, sneaking around the side of the house. They saw Mrs. Scader weeping dreadfully as she stood inside the living room with a telephone in her hand. It had occurred to Karen that she hadn't seen or heard from Harry since she saw him at school. She didn't see him in the house with them, so she wondered if something had happened.

"Get the car started, I need to talk with his parents." Karen whispered to Nancy, she shook her head, "No we need to go."

"But Harry isn't with them. I think something happened to him." Her voice became concerned, Nancy finally agreed, "Ok but make it quick. It'll take us a few minutes to get downtown."

"Right." The girls separated. Nancy continued to crouch as she made it to her car, hoping no one saw her. This is one thing she did learn from the crazies at the clinics, that they were all sneaky and invisible. That they were only heard and seen when needed and disappeared the rest of the time. Nancy sat in the car, her hands on the wheel, watching Karen walked up to the house. In the passenger seat was her bag, filled with pills and sleeping drugs. She grabbed the bag and shoved it in the back seat. Karen stepped up to the front door and knocked politely. Mr. Scader came, his furry eyebrows not at all hiding the terror in his eyes.

Karen was afraid to ask, "Hi Mr. Scader, is Harry home?"

"I'm sorry to tell you Karen, but there's been an accident. Harry's at the hospital."

She took an awkward step back staring at him, "What happened?"

"We don't know. But he was apparently stabbed a few times. He's alright for now."

"Would it be ok if me and my cousin," She turned to Nancy who remained still in the car, "Went and saw him?"

She was surprised by her own calmness. Seeing Tiffany's body, learning all this stuff about Freddy, and meeting Nancy, really just swept her off her feet. What was one more attack going to do? Just as Mr. Scader had uttered the words "I think it'll be alright," Karen darted off the step and ran over to Nancy's car. She took a cold shudder and suddenly began to cry. She explained to Nancy what Mr. Scader had said, which made the woman grip the wheel as hard as she could. Nancy talked Karen down as she pulled away from the house, that now she was loathing all over again.

"I-I don't know if he's still alive…" She sobbed, Nancy shaking her head and sighing. "It takes a lot of power for someone to survive an attack from Freddy. You're very lucky that Harry is still alive. Do you know what happened?"

"No. But-but Roger had to be with him. This couldn't have happened just a few minutes ago. Take a left here."

Nancy did as she was told, turning down another strip of the neighborhood passing the highway. Karen directed Nancy to drive down three blocks towards a house like none different from the others, until they found the Noles' home. Karen and Nancy got out of the car and hurried up the driveway. Karen banged on the door until Roger opened the back door seeing the two ladies standing in front of the screen.

"Karen?"  
"Roger I need to know what happened to Harry." She said immediately. Roger held the door open wider, he was in some torn jeans and a large t-shirt. His face was still as puny as it had been earlier. "Tell me what happened to Tiffany."

"I already told you, she was attacked. And you damn well know who did it. Now open the fucking door and tell me what Freddy did to Harry!"

Nancy stood quietly, looking back at Karen and then to Roger. He stared at Nancy for a few moments, judging her and then asked, "Whose she?"

"Nancy Thompson, please –uh- Roger, just open the door." She eagerly said, Roger finally unlatched the lock to the screen door as they shoved themselves inside. "Whoa-whoa, wait a minute I know who you are. You were that chick from 84' I remember you now. You lived on Elm Street right?" Roger said, staring at Nancy like rare possession. Nancy only nodded, "Yes but that was then. All of my friends are dead, but you still have a chance to live. You have to tell us what happened."

Karen stared at Roger with tears in her eyes, she repeated herself, "What happened to Harry? Why is he at the hospital?"

Roger shook his head, throwing his hair back and groaning, "It didn't make sense ok. I don't even think it was real."

"It had to be! Otherwise he'd be ok!"

"He was sleeping ok!" Roger yelled in Karen's face, tired by her emotions, "Then the guy just fucking flipped out of his seat and all of a sudden he was bleeding. Right here," He pointed to his chest area, showing with his fingers where the cuts were coming from, "Then it was like someone had broken his nose and all this blood started to gush out,"

Nancy stood by Karen, watching her reactions, mainly just standing and listening to him, Roger spun around pointing to his back, "Then like out of nowhere he flipped around and these four big slashes came across his back. I'm serious. I got Mr. Sanders and he told me to go call the police."

"What happened after that?"

"I don't know, he seemed to just be unconscious after that. When the ambulance came he started to wake up, but he began to fight them. They tried to sedate him but he kept yelling at them, something about Kruger. That he was going to kill him. That he was going to die if they put him back to sleep."

"Oh God…" Karen gasped, cupping her mouth, "What did they do? Is he still asleep?"

"I don't know, that's all I saw. I swear."

Nancy turned to Roger, "How long ago did this happen?"

"I dunno, maybe two hours ago. But you gotta tell me what happened to Tiffany. I told you what I knew, now you have to do the same."

"We don't know, that's the problem, I only saw her after they had sacked her up. Freddy gutted her and stabbed her in the leg, or at least I think so."

Roger crossed his arms, "So you really think its Kruger. And you too?"  
Nancy nodded her head, "I don't think, I just know. Karen, we should go to the hospital."

"No! I have to know if he's alright. Right now." She said, staring at Nancy directly in the eye. Roger wasn't really following her, "So what do we do? Beat you over the head with a frying pan?"

Nancy sighed and pulled the keys out of her pocket, "Karen wait. We need a plan. You can't just go in by yourself. We'll go to the hospital and make sure Harry and Danny are ok. Then we can help them."

Karen took a small breath, "Alright. Lets go then."

"Roger, come with us."

He looked taken aback, shaking his head, "What hell no! I'm not going anywhere near psycho-killer land."

Nancy was displeased and grinded her teeth, "It's called Dream-world. And we need your help."

"My help? What do you want me to do?"

She found the car key and stuck it in Roger's face, "For now, I want you to lock up your house and get in the car with us. Come on Karen."

Karen followed Nancy out the door as Roger groaned and began to leave too. He met them in Nancy's Chrysler and there was no time wasted as the car gained speed once on the highway.

Harry was laying in the hospital bed, strapped by two leather binds around his arms and legs. He had kicked a paramedic in the face when they tried to shoot him with a needle. They were surprised by his sudden strength despite he was in critical damage. Now, all that strength was gone, and he was lying there like a chopped up piece of meat. His back hurt, his face hurt, and his front hurt. He could hear the whole scene over again. He had woken up in the ambulance, he lurched over and tried to throw up, while the pain of his back took over. He had cried "Let me go! He's going to kill me!"

None of them had listened. And thus some sap got his face socked by his leg. The drugs had been injected in his veins and now he was trying not to sleep. His mouth was numb and he couldn't feel anything. So loudly in his head he was trying to talk to himself. But the room was beginning to blur, and darkness was surrounding him.

_No…no more! I'm going to die!_ He thought he had yelled out loud. He realized that there were doctors in the room, monitoring him. He heard them murmur about how they might be able to release him into the ICU after he calmed down. The blackness came around the room, and once again Harry became drowsy. With barely any strength left, he blurted out, "You're killing me…"

The sleepiness smacked him right upside the head. Harry was out like a light.

The car arrived at the hospital in just a few minutes. Nancy pulled the car up the ramp, turning into one of the many filled parking spots. Roger unbuckled his seatbelt and snapped, "Ok we're here, but what if they don't us see him?"

"Then we can see Danny. He's probably sleeping too."

"Well how do you plan to go to sleep?"

Nancy answered for her, "There's some medicine in that bag sitting next to you. Take it and you'll be out in just a few. We'll wait for you, but we'll have to wake you up if anything happens. Do you understand?"

Karen nodded, Roger handed her the bag as she pulled out the bottle. She opened it and popped two pills and stuffed them in her pocket. Nancy then said, "Give yourself ten minutes Karen, any longer we might not be able to wake you up."

Karen only nodded her head, Nancy unlocked the car and the three of them got out. They investigated the hospital passageways until they found the floor they needed to be on. Once there, they walked down the bare hallways until they came to a receptionist desk. They asked for Harry Scader, who was apparently still in quarantine. Then they asked for Danny, the nurse looked up at Nancy, "And who might you be?"

Karen said, "I'm his sister. I need to see him. Please."

The nurse sighed and showed the three of them down the hallway to Danny's room. It was the one that Karen had been to last night, with Freddy. There was the little boy sleeping under the monitors, breathing deeply. Karen walked over to Danny, whipping the hair from his face, "Should I take them now Nancy?"

She looked back at Nancy who nodded her head. Roger was watching the boy rest, he didn't seem to look all that awful. Karen pulled the pills out of her pocket and stuck them in her mouth, swallowing them distastefully. She sat down in the chair, setting her watch for ten minutes. Nancy reassured her, "We'll be right here. Just make sure both of them are ok."

Karen nodded, Roger watched both of them, "And if they aren't?"

Nancy said forwardly, "Then we'll go in after them."

Roger didn't seem to like the sound of that. He frowned at Nancy as Karen tipped her head to the side, closing her eyes. She was comatose in just a few minutes. At first Karen was just sleeping, finally she entered a dream. She was freezing suddenly, with a chill of wind blowing past. She was out on the road, behind the guard rails of a highway. The sky was bleak, and the smell of rain sniffed in the air. Karen looked to her left and right, "Danny! Danny where are you! Hello? Anyone!"

As though someone had heard her, cars began to whiz down the highway, going to speeds up to 45 miles per hour. They cars all seemed to be various styles and colors, yet none of them had lights on and none had drivers in the cars, it disturbed Karen greatly. She didn't see anything happening, so she began to walk down the road, looking for her brother. "Danny!" She called, finally spotting another person out in the highway. There was a little boy standing in the road, looking curious at the cars. He was in his pajamas with little rockets on the pants, Karen's heart jumped when she saw Danny. She jumped over the railing, avoiding an oncoming car and ran up to him.

"Danny!" She cried, seeing him turn around and smile warmly as she approached. Karen knelt down and embraced him, "Oh my God, Danny are you ok? Why are you out here?"

He looked up at her, his eyes lost and in a daze, "I don't know. I just started walking and I ended up here."

She picked him up, holding him tightly, "Let's at least get out of the road. Have you seen Harry? We have to find him too."

"No, I'm sorry Karen. I've only heard screaming from far away."

She twisted her head, staring at the road, a car passed her, and then they were alone. They began to walk down the road, looking out on the fields, seeing nothing. It wasn't until they passed a turn lane that the thrill appeared. She looked at her watch and saw it had been 7 minutes now. Karen's arms were getting tired, and she asked Danny to walk with her. They held hands as she heard a car whizzing down the road. She looked behind her and saw a car swiveling to the left, speeding up and burning rubber. It was a Honda car, a dark green color. The woman behind the wheel was their mom.

"Mother…oh shit…" Karen gasped, "Danny we need to get out of the road. Come on,"

Before she could tug him away, a semi began hauling down the other lane. It showed a green and red coloring all down the back, and was going faster than what Karen found possible for the limit of speed for cars. Freddy was driving it, laughing and pressing on the pedal. "Road kill five o'clock!"

"Danny come on!" She ordered, beginning to run with him across the street. Their mother's car was just a few feet from them, when she suddenly yelled and made a sharp turn. There were the electrical posts standing with each other near the road, the Honda flew across the road, the two kids screaming, and made an impact with the posts. Freddy slowly began to break, barely missing them. "NO!" Karen screamed, watching the flames ignite with their mother, burning her body to a bloody crisp. Danny began to shake, "Mom! Mommy!" He cried. Freddy slowly stopped the truck. Stepping down and walking across the highway. He pulled Molly's body out of the car and threw her to the ground. She was black and charred, but he began to slash at her anyway.

"Leave her alone!" Karen yelled. Freddy stopped, meekly looking at her and looking back at Molly. Her face rolled to the side, a moaning painful tone echoing out, "You let him kill me…both of you!"

"Stop it!" Danny cried, scared out of his mind. Karen stood her ground however, "Kruger! Leave my mother alone!"  
"Well didn't we have a big bowl of courage this morning?" He said, rolling his eyes and standing up. Danny grabbed Karen's leg as he began to draw near them, "He's coming closer!"

"I know why you did it Freddy. I know why you killed her."

He stopped, playing with his knives and asked, "And why's that?"

"She was one of the ones who burned you. She and my Daddy. Just like all the other parents in Springwood. And now you're making everyone pay."

"Correct Karen, and for the longest time everyone thought that I was dead. Well as you can see, my reign of terror is just beginning!" He began to laugh hysterically.

"I won't let you." Karen said sternly, staring at him with a powerful force of hate. Freddy looked at her, amused by her change in approach, "And you're suppose to be the fucking Godmother of Dream-world?"

He came closer to them, Danny's grip tightening up. Karen stood face to face with Freddy, their eyes angering at each others, "Come on Fairy-godmother, swing your wand and make me disappear."

She had thirty seconds left before Nancy and Roger would wake her up. "What would be the point of that? You'd only come back again." She sneered at him. Freddy took one glare at her and swiped his fist, socking her in the jaw. Karen fell down, landing on her arm, as blood began to spit from her mouth. "Karen!" Danny cried, he knelt down and held her. Freddy only began to laugh, "How sweet. Just remember that blood," He flashed his glove, "Is thicker than water."

"Hold on to me…" Karen muttered to Danny. There were 10 seconds left. She could feel someone calling her from the other side of reality, beginning to wake her up. Freddy began to swing his arm and drive it down, ready to impale the two into their deaths. Just as the razors made contact with Danny's back, they disappeared. Freddy missed, nearly losing his balance, and swore to the sky.

Nancy was staring at Karen with concern, Roger looked shocked. Danny began to moan in his sleep until his eyes shot open. Roger and Nancy turned to him, as he slowly sat up gasping and shaking. "He-he almost killed us…"

"Wait, did she wake him up?" Roger asked, Nancy nodded astounded, "She woke him up…but why is she still sleeping? That shouldn't have happened."

Karen's lip was bleeding, as her head was still tipped to the side. Nancy whipped her mouth as Danny said, "Nancy Thompson?"  
She looked at him confused, "How do you know my name?"

"Because he talks about you…Freddy does. He knew you'd come back. And you did."

"I'm just trying to stop him like your sister. Danny, what happened? Why is she still sleeping?"

"I thought you'd know that." He replied innocently. Roger sighed, "Maybe she went into another dream. She was after all looking for him and Harry."

"Maybe you're right. We'll see what happens."

Karen was lying on the ground still, her mouth still sore, and her consciousness slowly regaining. But she wasn't cold, the atmosphere wasn't the same. Did she die? Was this heaven? Maybe she needed to open her eyes to see.

She didn't need to do that to know that Harry was right next to her, "Harry…"

"Karen? Wake up." He said, shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw him kneeling next to her. She shot up, grabbing him in a loving lock, never wanting to let go. "Oh God…I was so afraid that you were dead."

"I'm ok. He didn't get me yet." He said, returning her embrace. She looked around and saw she was still on the highway. But the sun was gleaming, and no one else was there. "Why are we still here? Where's Freddy?"

"You were in Danny's dream, he was almost going to get killed by Freddy. We're in your mind now, this is a safe place."

"And you found your way in," Karen asked, staring at him with uncertainty, "Or am I having a nightmare too?"

Harry said, "If I was Freddy, you would have been stabbed through the back by now. You got to believe me Karen, when you fell asleep I came into your dream. I can do that. I've been helping Danny too."

"You have?"

"A few times. Freddy's tried to get him before, but I've managed to pull him awake before it happens. Like what you did." He said, helping her stand up. She noticed that he was in his clothes from school, and not in a nightgown from the hospital. Like how Danny was in his pajamas even though she had seen him in a white smock. "How did you take me here?"

"When Danny woke up, the dream was over, so I pulled you into a nicer version of the highway. But we have to wake up. I don't know how long I can hold Freddy off before he finds us."

Karen nodded, "Your right, how can we wake up though? I took drugs to get to sleep, and I'm sure you've been sedated twenty times."

"We'll find a way." He assured her.

It was drawing to forty minutes now, Karen was still sleeping. "Try again!" Danny said eagerly. "This is bullshit Nancy, just slap her."

Nancy wasn't taken to Roger very easily. "Now who the hell is this Kruger guy? Why do you know so much about him?" Nancy sighed, "I thought you had heard about me."

"I did but everyone said you were some whacko from an asylum."

"Well do I look insane to you? I only know Freddy because I was the first person to ever stop him, but he found his way back in. It's because he's a legend, and you can kill a legend. You can only stop him for some time. Until someone starts to believe again. Once that happens, it's like he never left. That's why he came back."

Roger sat in the chair next to Karen, his mind tinkering away at his thoughts. "How'd you stop him before?" Danny asked, Nancy was standing near his bed, she looked kindly upon the boy and said, "It's hard to explain."

"Please give it a try, every Goddamn thing that's happened today has been hard to explain." Roger said, Nancy shook her head thinking. He said, "Well if you can't explain how you stopped him, then tell us who the hell he is. I think it'd be nice to know."

"Well ok. Fred Kruger was a child killer a long time ago, he'd abduct children and torture them. He was found out and was ready to be sent to jail when he got out free. And so the parents of Springwood all found him in his boiler room where he used to work, and they torched the bastard. But he came back alive. His face is all scared from the burns, and he wears a red and green sweater. And he has this glove," She held up her hand, turning her fingers into claws, "They have razors on them, that's how he kills you."

"That's what he tried to kill me with." Danny said, pulling his gown up and pointing to the bandages that covered the bloody slashes. "Then how'd he kill Tiffany? She was in her bathing suit when she died."

"That's how he gets you. If you fall asleep you die. He comes in our dreams, and whatever he does to you in there, happens out here. That's why Karen's lip was bleeding."

Roger stared at Karen, who was still sleeping. "Tiffany must have fallen asleep while she was outside, and he killed her by trying to drown her in the pool."

"How do you know all of this? Where'd you come from?"

"Well I guess it wouldn't be a lie if I said that I was still stir-crazy from watching my mother die. Daddy took me away from Springwood shortly after I stopped Freddy. And he tried to send me to all these hospitals because I was still etchy on sleeping. But none of them believed me, no one wanted to help me. So I started taking sleep deprivation pills. That's how I've been going for three years."

"But now you're back and so is Freddy. What now?"

She sighed, putting her hand on her face, "Now we have to make sure it never happens again."

A door was just a few feet from the traveling pair. Harry's pace was slower because he was still injured from earlier. Karen had to help him walk, for his back was what had been throbbing the worst. They stopped once they saw a door appear in the middle of the highway. The two of them just stared at it for a moment. "It's a trap." Karen indicated. Harry nodded, "Or a way out. But we should go through it."

"No, Freddy's gonna kill us if we do." She argued, "You don't know that. Maybe it could save us."

"We're safe now aren't we?"

"But we've been walking this highway for god knows how long and getting nowhere. Let's just go through the door." Karen didn't say anything, they just began to walk closer to it. It was like a door in an asylum, big, industrious, and metal. Harry pushed it open and all they saw was darkness. Karen pulled him back, shaking her head no. "It's a trap Harry!"

He began to say something, when Karen saw in horror, an arm come out from the bottom and grab his leg. Harry fell on his back, causing him to yell in pain, as the arm pulled him into the door. Karen screamed, pulling his arm, trying to get him away. But both of them were dragged into the door, with it slamming shut behind them. They were falling, it seemed to last forever. Karen didn't know if Harry was still with her while she fell, the darkness was beyond black. She finally felt something hit her and the darkness was gone. Karen's eyes finally opened to face a ceiling. She was lying on a bed, and Harry was right next to her. They were in his room.

From the looks of it, Karen had apparently fallen asleep in Harry's bed. For she was in her formal attire of pajamas, a tank-top and bottoms while he was in a t-shirt and boxers. Harry rolled over and looked at Karen, who sat up in the bed.

"Have we been dreaming this whole thing?" He asked. Karen shook her head, feeling her lip, it felt swollen. "No, we're still sleeping. Come on get up."

Harry sat up, and searched for his glasses, which were still on the nightstand. Karen had walked over to the window, looking out to see what was there. It looked so normal, the sun was shining in the daylight, and cars past down the street like they normally would. Harry stretched his arms after he put his glasses on, they were both startled by the sound of pounding on the door.

"Harry! Open the door! What are you doing in there?" Came his father's voice. Harry stared at Karen, who shook her head and muttered, "Don't open it. We're not having real good luck with the doors."

"Harry! Harry open up!" His father yelled. "There's a bat in my closet, if you're scared." Harry told her as he took a few steps near the door. Karen sighed and approached the closet, she opened it up and searched for the baseball bat. Once she had it firmly in her hands, Harry turned the doorknob.

But no one was on the other side of the door. "Where-where is he?" Karen asked, beginning to grow nervous. Harry stepped out into the hallway, it looked the same. But his father wasn't there. He turned around and faced Karen, "He's gone."

Freddy jumped from the closet, grabbing Karen. She screamed as Freddy knocked her to the floor, she dropped the bat, and felt his knives slice her leg. "Whose your Daddy now Karen?" Freddy cackled in her face. "_Harry_!" She screamed, feeling the blood gush out of her leg. Harry jumped at the door, but it slammed in front of his face, knocking him to his butt. He stood up banging on the door, "Karen! Karen wake up! Wake up Karen!" He yelled, calling her through the door. He looked around, seeing if there was something that would open the door. He could hear Freddy laughing on the other side.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled desperately.

Karen kicked and threw her arms around, trying to get him off of her. Freddy pinned her arms down and leered into her eyes. "You know you're pretty when you're terrified."

"Go to hell!" She screamed. "I don't have to Karen! We're already there!" He barked, followed by his cynical laugh. "Wake me up! Nancy wake me up!" She cried, scared to death that this would be her final battle with him. "So you did bring that bitch back!" Freddy said, surprised and pleased.

"She'll stop you. You'll see…we're all going to kill you." She said, more confidently. "Not if I kill you first bitch."

He raised his glove, ready to strike. Karen thrust her head forward, head-butting his mouth. He let go and hollered loudly. Karen jumped up and ran to the window, she opened it up and said coldly giving and icy glare to him, "We'll be back for you Freddy."

Freddy charged after her but she jumped. She dove down to the ground, and suddenly felt free. Her eyes opened and she was on a stretcher. Nancy and Roger were standing next to her with shocked stares. Karen sat up, but was shoved back down by the doctors. Danny was gone and there were doctors all around her. She felt groggy and confused.

"Where am I?"

Nancy answered, "You've been sleeping for two hours and then _that_ happened."

Karen saw that her leg was wrapped up in towels that were all stained red. "What about Danny?"

"He's fine."

"What about Harry, he's still sleeping! You have to go find him!" She said sternly, "Please Nancy."

Nancy stared at Roger, then back down at Karen, "Alright. Roger stay with her."

Nancy ran down the hallway and made a left. She found the ICU and asked for Harry again. The nurse looked at her with small eyes hidden under giant glasses.

"I'm sorry ma'am he's still in quarantine."

"But this is important. I have to see him right now!" Nancy said, almost yelling at the nurse. "Why is it important?"

"Because he's gonna die! Just give me ten minutes." She said, sighing as she stared at the nurse. The woman stood up and asked Nancy to follow her. They traveld down the hallway and found his room. Once inside, Nancy was scared to see the teen lying on the bed, bounded by the straps.

"Why is he strapped down?"

"He kicked one of our staff in the face while being transported here. We had to shoot him with sedatives to calm him down."

Nancy's mouth dropped, a long and dreading face stared at the nurse, "You put him to sleep?"

"We had to Miss. He was attacking the staff, trying to get us away from him." Nancy gave her a disgusted look and ran over to Harry's side. She began to lightly slap his face, "Harry wake up, wake up already."

"Miss you need to leave the patient alone," The nurse began to say, Nancy snapped at her, "You should have done same!"

Harry began to moan, Nancy's heart leapt. He blinked his eyes and saw the woman hovering over him. "My name is Nancy, I'm here to help you."

Harry mumbled something, shaking his hand. Nancy saw that there was something inside his fist. Nancy took Harry's hand in hers as he opened his palm. She saw it was a piece of clothing, part of a sweater. The colors were red and green. Nancy felt chills run down her spine as she stared at Harry.

"How did you…" She began, but Harry's mouth fell open. Out came a voice that was thick and dark, it had been lingering in Nancy's head for ages.

"I have a message for you Nancy…"

She shook her head, now frightened, "No…"

But the voice came out of Harry's mouth anyway, and it told her two simple words she dreaded to hear.

_Freddy's back._

End of Part 3

Who will live? Who will die? When will I be able to post part 4? Who knows! It's all a mystery.


	4. Part 4: Seven, Eight, Need to Stay Up

**Disclamer**: I don't own NOES. None of it's characters (Mainly Nancy Thompson and Freddy), and I wish I did. But we can't have what we want now can we?

**Rating M**: I had to change it. It's not really about the language, it's just extra violent. Read on and you'll see.

**Notes**: Hey guys! Happy almost Halloween! I've finally had time to write this new part, yay! Now I know part 3 was shorter than the first two. This is a little longer. Thanks for all the readers/commenters. Almost done! And hopefully another idea will spawn from me. Muahahahaha. Also I added s at the end of each section to transition to the next scene. I don't know if people have been confused in the other parts about that. When one paragraph is talking about one person than it's something different. If this is better, than I'll go and edit s into the last few parts.

Another Nightmare on Elm Street:

**Part Four**_: Seven, Eight, Need to Stay Up Late_

Harry became fully conscious shortly after Freddy's special message. The bothersome nurse had left Nancy alone with him as she watched nervously. Once he awoke, she immediately broke out into conversation. She told him who she was and explained her reasoning of being in the room with him. The two conversed shortly, telling each other their stories and dreams. Nancy took Harry's hand carefully unfolding it and asking him softly, "How did you get this?" She held up the cloth from Freddy's sweater.

Harry moaned, his experience with Freddy was like the others, gruesome and horrifying. After Karen had jumped out of Harry's window, he was left alone in the house with Freddy. Harry was listening through the door, trying to here what had happened. For a moment he was afraid that Karen had been stabbed to death, but suddenly the door gave away and Freddy's claw swiped at Harry's face. He jumped back against the wall as Freddy tried to grab him. He ducked and rolled onto the floor, scampering to his feet to charge down the stairs. Freddy wasn't far behind him, for he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him close. Harry could smell his hot and filthy breath, they were only an inch apart from each other. Freddy toyed with Harry's arm, ripping his shirt sleeve exposing the bandages.

"Still have those do you? I'll give you two on the other to match…" But Harry's other arm acted first, grabbing the back of his sweater and pulling him down. The two tumbled down the stairs and Harry ripped Freddy's sweater, he hit his head on the floor, knocking him out in dream-world and waking him up in reality. Of course Freddy had managed to get to Nancy before he had, telling her that awful message.

"May I look at your arm?"

"Sure."

She rolled up his sleeve, undoing his bandages and revealing the long slender gashes. Nancy quickly wrapped them back up and turned away sighing, "You found out the same thing I did."

"What do you mean?"

She held the cloth in her hand and showed Harry, "If he can hurt you in the dream world, and it becomes real, than anything you pull out of that world is real too. You pulled this out right? Then you can pull Freddy out."

"That's how you did it?"

"Exactly. I'm glad you realized it too."

He coughed, "We need to tell the others. Where are they?"

"Roger is with Karen, when she woke up her leg was bleeding because of Freddy. They're suturing her up right now."

"Did they put her to sleep?" Harry said, his face filled with fear, Nancy had the same feeling, "I asked Roger to make sure they didn't. Lord knows if they listened."

Nightfall drifted through Springwood. Nancy was standing out in the waiting room again, with Roger by her side, watching the sun fade into the twilight. They kicked her out of Harry's room telling her he needed to rest. And that was when she had met up with Roger, who had been forced to leave Karen. He informed her that she would be free to leave in just a little while. She stood there, glaring at the sky in frustration.

"How are we going to save all of them? All of them are in trouble…" She muttered unhappily to herself. Roger was watching her, sighing too, "I thought you said that they could meet up in the dream-land or whatever."

"But it's dangerous if you don't plan it. You've seen what's been happening, you know how real and dangerous this is! Look at Harry! He almost got fucking skewed!"

"And you seen all this shit too many times." He recoiled.

Nancy glanced at him, and slid down against the window, planting her bottom on the floor. She shuddered frightfully and whispered, "I knew I failed…I knew he wasn't really dead…and-and now…all of these people are dead…"

Roger stood next to her, staring down upon her with sorrow. She caught a glance of him and realized what she had done. She had scared him, for being scared herself. She was his hope, Danny's hope, and God forbid, Karen and Harry's hope. She realized that if there was anyone to save all of them, it had to be her. She had done it before, now she needed to do it again.

Nancy shook her head, clearing her throat, "Where's Karen?"

"I think she's just in a room resting right now. What's your plan?"

Nancy sat down in the chair, as she took her jacket off. She thought and pondered for sometime before answering, "We'll have to get Harry out of here. Otherwise the staff might not let us deal with him. I think Danny is safer here than with us.

"But isn't that illegal breaking him out of the hospital? And what if that Kruger guy kills Danny since he's all alone?"

"I know we shouldn't do it. But Harry is in more danger than Danny. Danny was a way to lure Karen to Freddy. I don't think Freddy really needs him anymore. But you have a point, he could come back just to kill him anyway. Maybe he shouldn't be alone."

Roger saw her look up at him with a spark in her eye. "You want me to stay with the kid?"

"Yes. You can watch over him. Protect him until me and the others can deal with Freddy. It would be a lot safer for the both of you."

Roger groaned, throwing his hands up in the air, "He kills you in your sleep. How the hell can you ever be safe?"

Almost forty minutes later, Karen came down the hallway, limping on her leg. A doctor was escorting her as she thanked him. "Watch yourself now Ms. Morgan. You're lucky there wasn't any nerve damage."

Nancy and Roger approached her, Karen could see Nancy's expression, "What's your plan?"

"I'll tell you when we find Harry."

Nancy, Karen, and Roger were all standing in Danny's room. Karen kindly told her brother what was going to happen. "Roger is going to stay with you for the night ok? He'll make sure you're safe."

"But what about you? Where are you going?"

"We're going to stop Freddy. Maybe this time for good." Nancy answered. Karen hugged her brother, "We'll be back in the morning."

"But what if you don't come back? He could kill you!" Danny cried.

"There's three of us and only one of him Danny. I think we'll be ok." She tried to reassure him, not really believing that herself. "We'll be back later. Just get some rest ok?" She said, Danny sighed, "Ok but be careful Karen. Please."

"I will."

Nancy turned to Roger, "You know what you need to do if anything happens."

He nodded, "I won't leave him."

"You better not." She sternly replied. "We'll be back Roger." Karen said, as the two ladies began to leave.

"Stop Freddy you guys. I don't like the nightmares." Danny said quietly. Nancy and Karen exchanged glances, "Goodnight Danny." Nancy told him, leading Karen out of the room.

"How are we going to get Harry out?" Karen asked, as they started down the hallway. "He's been moved out of the ICU, he's on the floor you were on. We can sneak him out if we're careful enough."

"Won't we get caught if we sneak into the room?"

"That's what we're gonna try not to let happen. But for now, we all need to be together, so we can all beat Freddy."

They searched for Harry, finding him in a lonesome room in the dark near the end of the hall. Karen went in first, as Nancy stood guard making sure no one would be coming. The staff was smaller at night, as she hadn't seen anyone pass by while they were down there. Karen slunk through the door, opening it to a darkened room. Harry was sitting up, when she came in.

"Come on, get up. We're sneaking out of here."

"We?"

"You, me, and Nancy. Where are your normal clothes?"

"In the chair." He pointed. Karen limped around the bed and grabbed them. Harry sat up and said, "Where are we going?"

Nancy came in the door, answering for him, "We're going to get Freddy."

"What about Roger and Danny?"

"Roger is watching him for the night. It's up to us to make sure Freddy is dead by the morning. Now get dressed. We'll be outside."

Dressing was rather difficult, Harry realized. For not only was he doped up on drugs, he felt stiff and couldn't move anything. His chest and back were both in pain, as they were stitched up and wrapped around in bandages. Putting his jeans back on was the easiest part. But just slipping his shirt over himself, caused him grunts of pain. He slowly regained his ability to walk, and left the bed. Nancy and Karen were outside when he emerged.

"We'll take the stairwell. Out to my car."

Harry and Karen only nodded. It seemed they needed each other more now than every to help each other move. As her leg was slashed and his upper chest and back had had the same experience. Nancy led them to the parking garage. Normally she would have just let them wait as she got the car, but the chances of a doctor or nurse finding the escaped patient and his injured girlfriend were possible. They found the blue Chrysler a few minutes later, as Nancy unlocked it.

"You two need to stay in the back together. It's part of the plan."

So they did. Karen helped Harry get inside, as she pulled herself in too. Nancy locked the door once she was in and turned in her seat. "Freddy was killed in the boiler room of the power plant where he worked. I think we can recreate the incident again. But one of you needs to go in there and pull him out. I can't have both of you sleeping while I'm driving. It'll take us about twenty minutes to get there."

"I'll go." Harry replied. Nancy didn't like the sound of it. But she didn't like the sound of Karen going in either. Both of them had already been attacked, but yet both of them had reason to go in after Freddy. "No Harry. Look at yourself, you're already hurt." Karen pleaded with dismay.

"But so are you. Look if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in danger. And neither would Danny. This is my fault. I might as well take responsibility for it."

Karen turned to Nancy with fear, "Nancy…"

"I know this is really dangerous Karen. Trust me. I've had to do this all by myself. But there's more of us this time. We can defeat him. Besides Harry knows how he can pull Freddy out into our world."

Harry nodded, but saw Nancy's eyes meet his, "You do know what to do right?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Take these pills." She said, pulling more out of her pocket and handing them to him. He glanced at them and popped them in his mouth. Karen's heart sank. "Twenty minutes." Nancy reminded him. He nodded his head. The Chrysler pulled out of the parking spot and sped out of the garage. Nancy made it her duty to drive as fast as she could.

Danny couldn't sleep. He knew his sister was setting herself up for a death trap. He watched Roger, who was forcing himself to stay awake now. Slapping his knees and humming loudly, he had grown awfully tired. Danny tried to relax, as he laid in his bed against the pillows, listening to the night sounds. For a while it worked, the sound of the crickets outside, or inside the hospital, as staff rolled by hustling left and right. Danny found himself doting off. Maybe Karen would be able to save him from having the nightmares.

Roger watched the kid fall asleep. He felt spite rise through him, how he wanted to be doing that too. He finally stood up and began to pace back and forth across the floor. The idea of caffeine came to mind, thus Roger decided to go get some. As he walked across the room, he felt the temperature rising. Roger grasped for the door's handle and took it in his hand. He jiggled it at first, than realized he couldn't open it.

"Shit man…" He groaned, returning back across the room to the chairs. Danny moaned a little in his sleep, which more or less, scared Roger by the sudden noise. He paused for a moment, watching only the silhouette of the little boy. At first all Danny did was moan, but he began to twitch his arm, and soon his eyes started to flutter open too. Roger rushed over to his side and began to shake him, "Dan, hey wake up kid."

Danny turned on his back, his eyes opened blankly and deep breathes exhaled from his mouth. "You ok?" Roger asked, looking over him. Danny only made a low moan, his eyes lazily rolling over to see Roger. Tall guy, with red hair, in a lettermen's jacket and shorts. One of Karen's friends…maybe…Danny didn't really know.

"Where-where's Karen?" He asked, his memory now blanked out. Roger sighed, "She's with Nancy and Scader. Go back to sleep ok?"

"No…" He whispered to argue. Roger grunted, "Why not?"

"Fred-Freddy's coming…"

"Don't believe that Kruger shit. He's not gonna get you."

"He's…coming…coming for…you…" The boy stuttered, his voice and body apparently paralyzed in shock. Roger only stared at him for a moment, when a sudden squeak from the metal bed erupted. Roger nearly jumped out of his pants as he seemed awfully frightened. "Lock…lock the door…" Danny suggested.

"The door's already locked kid. Just calm down."

"Freddy…"

Roger interrupted him, "I know I know he's coming. Look I'll call a nurse ok? See here's the remote," He showed Danny the remote that sat next to his bed, he pressed the red button, "There…" He began but never finished. The button didn't respond in anyway, so Roger pressed it again. No response. Roger chucked the remote at the wall in anger, "Fucking nuts…!" He growled. Suddenly he turned to Danny, "Kid get up. We're getting out of here."

"The door's locked…" Danny reminded him, "Forget the fucking doors Dan! I'll kick it down if I have to. You're little Kruger guy isn't going to get you."

"But-but…he's here."

Roger stopped, folding his arms and looking at Danny, "I don't see him," He shortly answered. Roger turned a full 360 as he examined the room. No sight of the razor wielding maniac. "I see him…" Danny whispered.

Roger leaned on the bed, his face close to Danny's, "How do you see him and I don't."

Danny paused before answering, as he saw a shadow begin to creep in the window that Roger was in front of, "It's…it's all a nightmare."

He merely chuckled, "Right a nightmare. You're telling me that you and I are both sleeping right now?"

_That's exactly what it means!_

Four long razors shot through Roger's back, slashing threw his flesh and body, gushing out to the other side. Both of the boys stared in horror, as Roger screamed in pain. The razors slid back out, as Roger collapsed forward on the bed. His arms flailed and slapped Danny's sides, the boy began to scream in horror as he bled all over the sheets. Freddy was standing behind him, holding up the blades, as blood ran down his hand. Danny began to tremble in fear, scared out of his mind.

"_Get…out…now_!" Roger mumbled as his last breath commenced, Danny's eyes wide and agape, his mouth trembling. Roger made a painful grunt as the razors slid back through his body, picking him up high in the air, and suddenly flying freely as he smashed into the window. A thousand pieces were shattered apart as Roger's corpse flew through and pivoted down to the ground. Freddy turned around, his evily grin welcoming Danny. The claws rose in the dark air as the boy threw a pillow in front of him, causing it to be slaughtered into feathery pieces. Danny screamed as he rolled to the side, falling off the bed. Freddy watched with amusement, as Danny tried to scramble away. He fell, in a tangle of wires and cords, almost strangling himself. Freddy took his time dramatically as he came around the bed, flashing his blades, flicking blood on the boy's face.

"You're never safe in your dreams Danny. No one is ever safe from Freddy." His voice lingered in Danny's mind, chilling and haunting. "I'll kill you just like your filthy mother. I'll kill all of you, once you sleep."

_"KAREN! HELP!"_

Freddy simply threw his head back and made a horrible cackle. Danny continued to fight with all the confusing cords, trying to free himself before it was too late. "I was always going to come back for you. I always come back for the fresh meat."

"Go away!" The boy cried.

Freddy knelt down and seized Danny by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up, "Where should I aim for next? How about right here," The cold silver blade arched by Danny's throat aiming for the juggler vein. "Or how about here?"

The blade sloped down to his chest area, toying around the heart, "That's right where I killed your mother. Right in the heart then bam! Right off the road." He laughed.

Danny only trembled, shaking his head no. Freddy leaned his claws back and began to charge them at him, when suddenly Danny felt his legs being pulled down. He was swooped into the nest of wires and cords, Freddy barely missing his face. Danny cried as he was yanked down, and could hear Freddy yell in anger. His feet became weightless as he landed on the couch in his living room. He was thrilled to see Harry standing by him, looking at him carefully.

"You-you saved me!" Danny exclaimed wanting to jump up and hug the teen. Harry smiled briefly and said, "Are you alright? Where's Roger?"

Danny's sorrow filled in his face, "He-he killed him…Freddy did…"

Harry rubbed his face in fear, "Oh God…did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm ok."

Harry knelt down and stared at Danny directly in the eyes, "Look I'm going to wake you up now. I don't know what you're going to see when that happens, but I want you to call in the doctors. Get the police ok, make sure you're ok. I gotta go look for Freddy."

"No! He'll kill you!" Danny argued. "It's either me or him Danny. I don't want anything to happen to you or Karen again."

The boy only nodded, his face looked cooler as his face and hair seemed damp from the sweat. Harry put his hands on the side of Danny's face, "I'm going to wake you up ok?"

"Ok…bye Harry."

"Bye Danny."

The golden haired boy began to fade away. Soon all that was in front of Harry was the thin air. He quickly stood up and looked around. This house was safe. He made his way over to the windows, and drew back the curtains, there stood the _Thompson_ house, _his_ house, _Freddy's_ house. It's large white form, closed in by the thick iron rods, and the blue door that stood boldly in the darkness that was Elm Street. As he was looking at it, Harry felt windswept and suddenly realized, he had been taken there. The door to the house stood but a few inches away from him, the only way out was in. He opened the door and rushed inside closing it. There he saw the house as one of his last frontiers.

To his horror, Roger was still in the room when Danny woke up. His hapless body lay lifelessly on the floor, a pool of blood drenched all over him. Danny refused to look and only began to yell for help. The doctor's came in to find Roger's body. One of the nurses who followed almost fainted from the horror site. She looked at Danny and wondered how this could have happened.

"Get me out of here. I want you to call my Dad." Danny asked.

While Nancy drove, Karen was attentively watching Harry as he slept. He was leaning on her shoulder, his eyes occasionally twitching but he remained still. "I think he's in a full frontal sleep now." Karen said.

"We're halfway there. Just keep an eye on him." She said trying to focus more on the roads. It seemed pitch black now. Nancy had luckily planned this idea briefly upon her arrival the night before. She had stopped at the power plant and looked around. She knew where the light switches were and could direct herself to the center where Freddy died. She had even found some charred newspaper clippings that were welded under the boilers and furnaces. As she drove, Nancy found herself in Karen and Harry's position. How familiar it was, to be scared and vengeful at the same time. No one believed them, just accused them of being mad. But it was better that no one else knew really, so they didn't have to suffer like these two. On the other hand, who was there to save them before their painful demises? She was. And after this, she preyed to God Freddy's name would be buried in hell forever.

The house seemed darker to Harry. As there came a glow from the living room, it was the television. He slowly stepped into the living room and there saw the faces he knew. Roger had his arm wrapped around Tiffany's shoulder, as Wendy Dobber sat cross-legged in his father's arm chair. Karen was sitting comfortably on the couch, with Danny at her feet.

Harry gulped, "Guys?"

Then he felt the stabbing of ten eyes upon him. Like in the dreams before, they were all dead. Tiffany's leg remained gutted and wounded as her once pretty bathing suit was ruined and stained while her blonde hair was damped with blood and dangling over her face; Roger's face was bleeding, as there were slits and slivers of glass caught in his cheeks and eyes, while four long bloody gashes were torn in his chest's flesh; Danny sat motionless as his intestines were pouring out onto the floor, blood splashed all over his grey pajamas. Wendy's face was hidden in her hair, but it was clear that she had been stabbed to death, while her arms were scorched and burnt almost to a raw blackness. And of course there was Karen. Sitting in her jeans and jacket, her head slightly cocked, exposing the slashes along her neck. Her eyes remained devilish and black. All of them were staring at the TV though, but it was only static. When Harry addressed them, then he met all of their faces.

The chanting began.

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you…_

Wendy slowly looked up, revealing a face so raw and black, she didn't look real.

_Three, four, better lock the door…_

Roger cocked his head, as his left eyeball rolled to the side, and slowly popped out of its socket, dangling with a piece of glass in it.

_Five, six, grab your crucifix…_

Tiffany smiled at him, flashing red stained teeth.

_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late…_

Danny simply began to stand, pushing some of his pinkish intestines back into his body.

_Nine, ten, Freddy's back again…_

Karen rose from her seat. Her arms stretched out like a zombie's as she took slow steps closer to her lover.

"Look at us…" Her voice chanted in an echoing way. "Look at us…" They began shortly with her. "Look at what you've done!" Karen snarled at him.

"Stop it…" Harry began, frozen in his spot. He knew if he took a step back, it was into Freddy's hands, he knew if he took a step forward, it was into all of their hands. He remained still, watching the clan of dead people slowly begin to draw near him. Karen approached him, her blue and veiny arms outstretched to touch him. They crept on his face, making his skin crawl, as her face came close to his.

"One kiss of death…" She began. Harry sternly looked at her, "You don't scare me. You're not real. You're still alive Karen."

She stopped, pulling away from him, not sure how to answer. Harry added, "None of you scare me. I don't believe in you. I know you're alive Karen. And so are you Danny."

The boy corpse stared at him too. They seemed all surprised by Harry's words. He looked at Karen and shook his head, "You're alive and I know it. I told you this was my responsibility to come in here. I told you this was all my fault. It is. But this…this hasn't happened to you yet Karen. You're still alive. And I still love you."

The zombie Karen dropped her arms. She stepped away from him and only stared at him. The devil glare that she had succumbed to vanished. Her eyes remained black but they weren't Freddy's glare. She opened her mouth once more as she began to say something. But Harry only watched as her body began to crumble. A skeleton slowly replaced her as the bones fell to the floor. Harry watched as the other 4 bodies followed. Harry then heard Freddy, he was expecting this to happen.

"Very beautiful. Very pure." Freddy applauded, walking down the stairs that stood behind him, his voice arrogant but his face angry. Harry stood his ground and he glared at Kruger, "You can't scare me with your tricks, why can't you just do your own damn dirty work yourself?"

"It's more fun to torture than to just straight out murder." Freddy answered, now on the last step approaching him. "And I know that even if you are brave enough to tell your girlfriend to fuck off that you still can't put up a worthy fight."

"It's not worth it. You'll only cheat your way out. You can't fight decently either."

"I can in my world. You just don't know how to play the rules." With that Freddy lifted a razor-blade finger, and the skeletons all rose. Harry jumped back as the one that had resembled Karen tried to attack him. He kicked the skeleton's pelvis, knocking it to the ground. Harry then ran down the hallway, with Kruger in hot pursuit. They ran into the kitchen where Harry found a shelve of knives. He took out a few and began to fling them at Kruger. One missed, the other's hit. Freddy stumbled backwards, slamming against the wall. Harry stood there waiting, instinctively he knew this wouldn't do any damage. He began to run again, and curved to run through the living room. He screamed when the other skeletons snatched out to him.

He was standing near the fire place in which he grabbed one of the handles to the coal presser, and he began to swing it furiously. The skeletons bones were smashed and cracked. All of which nearly fell apart. Freddy jumped from behind him, knocking the two over the couch. Harry began to crawl away as Freddy pulled his leg, with the other he kicked Kruger in the face. He let go which gave Harry barely enough time to stand up. Freddy began to rise also, but he saw Harry grab the iron rod. With a fatal swing, Harry swung it as it contacted with Kruger's jaw. He fell back down and moaned in pain. Harry than ran behind the glowing TV, and began to shove it off its base. Freddy yelled as he saw the static from the screen fall down, it smashing his face.

An electric show of blood and sparks emerged, as Harry stood in horror watching. He refused to watch any more and ran out of the room, looking for a way out. He was desperate to escape, having a few spared moment to plan his next move. Harry started for the front door, but decided against it. He had to find an immediate way to wake himself up. Then he remembered that the cellar was where his father kept matches. The house had grown dark again, as now the only light was gone. He heard Freddy moan and returned to the living room.

"Come on Kruger get up! Put up your own damn fight!" He hollered. Harry couldn't see very well in the darkness, but from the sound of it he could tell Freddy had gotten up and was now walking around the house. Harry began to back up, when he felt someone's hot breath breathing down his shirt.

"Bring it on bitch."

Harry turned, and suddenly the claws tore at his flesh, in the same place where the bandages had been before. He yelled in intense pain and nearly fell to his knees. He backed up however and began to turn to run towards the cellar.

At first Karen didn't notice anything odd. Then Harry began to stir and moan in his sleep. Both she and Nancy were horrified when Harry began to scream. Karen saw the sleeve of his shirt turn a dark red, she shrieked, "Oh my god he's bleeding!"

"You gotta wake him up Karen!" Nancy instructed her. "But Freddy…"

"Dammit Karen just help him!"

She didn't argue anymore and tried to shake Harry. "Harry wake up, please wake up. Don't let him get you. Wake up!"

Harry trampled across the rug and felt for the door handle. Harry swung it open as Freddy was inches away from grabbing him again. As he ran down the stairs he searched for the light, but couldn't find it. His arm was severally bleeding and he couldn't let go. He searched blindly for the matches, they were near the furnaces. Harry felt around, as Freddy stomped down the stairs. He found a lightweight package, and flipped the top. Harry pulled out one of the sticks and slid it across the scratchy surface. A small flame ignited the room. Harry gasped as Freddy jumped at him.

"We're going to my world now." Harry hissed, suddenly jumping on him and knocking him down. He forced the match on to his hand, which caused him more pain than he needed. As they struggled, he began to yell in pain. He didn't know how long this dream had been. But he hoped that Nancy and Karen had arrived at the plant. He was beginning to wake up, Freddy struggling to fight him off. His eyes flickered, and suddenly saw Karen watching him.

He screamed when he woke up. Nancy was horrified as she saw him awake. Karen held him close to her, shaking in fear, "Oh God…what happened? Are you ok?"

He looked at his hand, a large dark bruise had scorched there. "Where are we?"

"We're almost to the plant. Just a few more minutes." Nancy said somewhat relieved he had awoken. Karen stared at him for a while and he himself was content. But for now he had to save his emotions for later.

"He killed Roger." Harry said in a scared voice. Karen's face seemed to grow even more white, "What-what about Danny?"

"He's ok, I made him wake up." Harry said firmly, assuring Karen he was safe.

"Harry…" Nancy spoke with horror, "Where's Freddy?"

The car became deadly quite. Karen checked the trunk and saw nothing. Harry looked out the window and didn't see anything either. They sat next to each other, saying nothing yet everything at the same time. Nancy pressed her foot on the petal, hoping he wouldn't show up soon.

"Are you sure you pulled him out?"

"Yes, I know I did." Harry told her. The car was startled by a screeching sound coming from the roof. Yes of course. Freddy was riding on the roof of the car.

"Oh shit…" Nancy gasped trying to see if she could spot him.

She glanced out her side window, very briefly. But in one second, it was smashed into pieces as a hand grabbed her by the face. Nancy screamed as the car swerved to the left, nearly skidding off the road. The front door suddenly opened, as Nancy was torn from the seat and thrown out. She rolled out onto the road and watched as Freddy jumped in the driver's seat. Karen and Harry screamed as they saw Nancy roll to the side, lying in the middle of the highway. Freddy turned in the seat, "I'd buckle up if I were you." He grinned.

He accelerated the car, as it began to gain full speed. Nancy lay on her side and saw the car drive off. _The bastard stole my car…_she moaned regretfully. She slowly found her footing and rose to her knees, her face hurt very badly. For a moment she tried to pick out slivers of glass, which really hurt. Then she slowly staggered to her feet. The power plant was less than a mile away. She could run it if she tried. Nancy didn't see any cars coming, with the only light coming from the street lamps that were very far in distance from each other. Nancy began in hot pursuit to follow them.

Officer Morgan arrived at the hospital in a matter of ten minutes. He demanded to see his son. Danny had been removed from the scene and was in a well-lit room. Charlie approached his son and embraced him, "God Danny what happened?"

"Freddy came back." Danny meekly told him, "He killed Karen's friend."

Charlie groaned, "She's got you talking about him to now has she?"

"He's real Dad. You gotta believe me. Karen went off to stop him."

Charlie became perplexed, "What do you mean Danny? Where is Karen?"

Danny sighed, "She wouldn't tell me. She said she'd be back in the morning."

Officer James approached him, tapping his shoulder, "Charlie, the staff said that Harry Scader broke out of here too. All that was left in his room was the gown he was in."

Danny watched his father, as a surge of anger overcame him, "Dammit did anyone see him leave?"

"No, the staff came to check on him about a half-hour ago and saw he had disappeared. Apparently he had suffered back injuries and chest injuries."

"That was Freddy." Danny stated.

"Danny, don't start." Charlie sighed, "Did Karen go off with Harry?"

Danny at first didn't answer, his father really didn't like Harry. He couldn't see why, Harry had saved him from Freddy so many times. Danny heard his father repeat his name, "Yes. They also went with Nancy."

James and Charlie exchanged looks, "Whose Nancy?"

"Nancy Thompson. She came up with the plan to kill Freddy."

"Thompson I thought she was in the nut house." James spoke, Charlie only stared at him, "How do you know that? Did you see Nancy?"

"Yes, I met her. She's really nice Dad. She only wants to help us."

Charlie nearly pulled his skin off while rubbing his face, "Oh God. My daughter's off with two lunatics. James, I want three cars out looking for them. Search every Goddamn highway you can. We can't let this get out of hand."

"Yes Charlie." James obeyed, pulling out a walkie-talkie, and turning to leave the room. "Don't arrest them Dad." Danny pleaded, "Nancy is trying to help us. Didn't you see what happened to Roger?"

He had, that red-headed boy, lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Quite disturbing. "I did see it son. But it wasn't Freddy Kruger, Danny. You have to understand that."

Danny was now the one who became enraged, "You don't believe me!? Why Dad?! He did kill Roger! He killed all those people! He killed Mom! He almost killed me!" He cried, tears piercing in his eyes. "Karen, Harry, and Nancy are trying to stop him! So no one else has to die! Don't you understand that Dad!?"

Charlie sighed, trying not to upset him, "Fred Kruger is dead. He's been dead for a very long time."

"Not if you believe in him. Not if you're a kid." Danny argued.

"Is that what Karen told you?"

"No, it's just a fact."

Charlie didn't know how to answer his son. Danny frowned and asked with gloom, "If Karen dies Dad, _then_? _Then_ will you believe me? Will you believe any of us if Karen or Harry or Nancy do die? What about Mom? Would you believe that Freddy killed Mom _then_ Dad? Would you?"

The power plant's big security lights flashed above the Chrysler's dashboard. "Ah, home sweet home." Freddy chirped. He didn't attempt to stop however, as he only drove faster.

"You know that if you try to kill us in this car, that you'll die too." Karen told him, Freddy only laughed, "You have a point. Maybe I should slow down. Or maybe I should let responsible drivers like you take the wheel." By this he was being very literal, as he tore out the steering wheel and threw it at them. The door flew open again as Freddy dove out, the car still speed towards the building of the plant. Harry tried to open the door but realized that it was locked.

"What do we do?!" Karen screamed. The building was approaching too fast to do anything else, Harry grabbed her and pulled her down as they laid flatly on the seats. The car suddenly impacted with the building, smashing head first, with glass exploding all around them. The engine blew as the front of the car set on fire. Harry let go of Karen as the car made its impact. The two were stuck in the dying car, not sure of how to get out. Karen slowly pushed herself up, feeling the heat too close for her comfort. "Harry?"

His head had bashed against the side of the car door, he lay there for a moment, only moaning. "Harry? Are you ok?"

"I'm-I'm fine. How do we get out?"

She saw that the best way out was through the windows. She helped Harry across the seat, laying him down, as she stretched her jean-pants out the window. The car was hot, as she burned her hands on the sides of the car. Karen fell out landing on her side, but quickly recoiled. She got up and reached through the shattered window to help Harry. She managed to pull him out, as he too fell to the ground. The two sat on the ground for a moment. Both of them panting and breathing deeply.

Harry's glasses were cracked, but he could see the flames quite well. For a moment he was in a daze, but could tell he was still in danger. Karen began to pull him away, knowing that the car's lifespan was rapidly ending. "Get up Harry!" She yelled. He finally responded as he too began to move his legs to get up. Karen helped him, placing one arm around her shoulder. The car began to spark and crackle. They ran off towards the bushes as a sudden blast exploded behind them. Both were knocked to the ground. Flames were soaking the blue car's paint, melting and destroying it. They lay on their stomachs, covering their faces as the heat whooshed against them.

Even before reaching the plant completely, Nancy heard and felt the impact of the car explosion. She shuddered in fear, hoping that Karen and Harry weren't inside. She continued to run, hoping to find Freddy before he found them.

Harry was the first to ask, "Where is he?"

Karen stood up with him, both of them looking around. "I don't know. But Nancy said that Freddy worked back behind here, come on."

Harry tried to follow, but quickly stumbled, his arm hadn't stopped bleeding since he woke up. Karen noticed this and examined it, "Oh God…look at what he did to you."

"No don't worry about it now. We have to stop him."

"You're gonna pass out."

"Not before we kill Freddy."

Karen didn't want to leave him alone, so she agreed that they continued to look for him. Freddy was walking pleasantly in his boiler room. It was his room of murder, of pure torture. The claws screeched against the metal railings. He snickered in delight as he walked along the ramps. He had spent so many years here, children's bodies dying at his feet, soaked in blood and helpless from the outside world. He had a gallery of his victims. Newspaper clippings and articles, all dedicated to the _Springwood Slasher_. This was his home of horror, and this was where he devoured all.

Nancy ran through the gates and found the explosion scene. Her car was wrecked against the wall, black and burning in large flames. She stood there motionless for a moment, preying that no one was inside. Nancy ran up to the car, trying to maintain a safe distance while looking for the kids. There were no bodies inside, they could have escaped through the windows. Nancy seemed thrilled and scared at the same time. She pulled her pants up for a moment, pulling out a pistol, right from Daddy's cabinet. It was her form a security, that she used usually only to comfort herself from the other crazies in the world. Daddy didn't know she had it. And it was hers to keep.

Nancy cocked the pistol and continued around the car, searching for the kids. Karen and Harry followed a path that led to one of the back buildings. They saw fogged and smashed windows, and could hear the sound of the boilers echoing in the deep halls. Both knew he was in there, waiting for them to show themselves. He was going to kill them, and had a likely chance. This horrified the two of them, but they both had to fight him.

Harry spoke in the silence, "You don't have to do this. He's my problem."

She sighed, "Stop saying that. He's tried to kill what's left of my family. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have found out the truth of my mother. It's not your fault. I have as much right to kill him as you do."

"What if something else happens to you?" Harry said, now picturing the corpse of her, the slashed throat, and the devilish eyes. Karen shook her head, "I'll make sure he goes down with me."

Harry sighed, saying nothing, but led her into the dwellings of the boiler room. The stood on the metal grated ramps, looking around for Freddy. Harry could hear footsteps, knowing he was deeper inside. He began to say something when a second voice came from outside. It was Nancy, looking for them. "Stay here." Karen told him, leaving him to rest for a moment while she went to find Nancy.

Karen could hear Nancy calling their names as she ran back outside. "Nancy!" She said, seeing her come close. "Oh thank god, I was afraid something had happened in the car."

"No, we got out."

"Where's Harry?"

"He's right there-" But she stopped. Karen had a fine view of where she had left Harry, but could clearly see he disobeyed her. Nancy and Karen glanced at each other, Karen muttered 'shit' under her breath. They ran into the boiler room, looking for him. Harry had stumbled down the ramp, really beginning to feel lightheaded from all the loss of blood. The lower her got, the louder the songs became. His vision was becoming blurry, as he could see things that weren't really there. He found toy jump ropes and tricycles on the ramps, melted and twisted in weird forms. He found a doll and a bear, mutilated and destroyed. And the closer her got, the louder the children sang.

"Ah Harry, there you are." Freddy sneered, his silhouette shadowing in front of Harry. He was leaning against the wall, moaning and gasping. "What's wrong, you look a little out of breath." Freddy echoed. Harry ignored him, only forcing himself to continue onward. "Come out Kruger. I want to see your face when you _die_…"

"Fine then, here I am."

Harry looked around, left to right, but didn't see him. The room was spinning now. He began to fall, and grabbed the railing. "Kruger…" He muttered in spite. But the sounds of the children's chants, the screeching of his blades on the railings, and the crackling from the burning boilers, all became too much. Too loud. It was hurting him. He was beginning to fade away.

Karen and Nancy ran down the ramp, her gun still loaded. Halfway down, the saw Freddy walking below them. And he was approaching Harry, who apparently had passed out due to exhaustion.

"Poor-poor Harry, can't put up a fight worth shit." He said as he came closer to Harry. He was clicking back and forth from reality, confused as to where he was. Freddy swiftly kicked Harry in the chest, knocking him back, he couldn't even make a loud cry. Freddy flashed his blades, and pointed them at his head. Freddy knelt over Harry, whose eyes were spinning, and began to make slits along his face. "One, two, I came back for you," He began, making a cut across his face, then another, "Three, four, I unlocked your doors," One more, and another. "Five, six, I gutted your bitch." Two more cuts, "Seven, eight, I'll decide your fates." Another two, "Nine, Ten, I came back again," This time the blades rode lower, and began to slice against his neck.

"_Fuck off Kruger_!"

He looked up, and met the nose of the pistol. Without hesitation the gun blasted, and Freddy had a wound shot in his shoulder. He screamed as he rolled over, falling off the ramp. Karen came up to Harry, frightened and horrified, "Oh god Harry. No. You have to wake up. Please." This time he wasn't responsive, he only lay there, practically bleeding to death. Karen shivered, while holding him, "I'm not going to lose you. I swear I won't let it happen."

Nancy met Kruger at the bottom, she flashed a smile as wicked as his, pointing the gun at him again ready to shoot. She did look just as frightening as he did. Her hair standing on end, the streaked piece shining in the fire's light, the shine from the pistol ready to strike, and the deeply thick circles that rounded her eyes, casting an equally evil glare. Freddy lay on his back, looking up at her, for once seeing the devil inside Nancy. He was nervous and yet intrigued. The gun was loaded, and one blast could end him. Oh how Nancy would love that. Revenge on this bastard of 1000 maniacs. _One_ blow to the head…Nancy chanted her own lyrics, holding her own devilish smile.

_Eleven, Twelve, Freddy goes to hell…_

End of Part 4

Yeah I know. Another cliffhanger. I was actually going to end the whole final battle scene in this chapter and only have part 5 as an epilouge. But I decided nay. Anyway hope it was worth the wait.


	5. Part 5: Nine, Ten, Never Sleep Again

**Rated: M** for final conflicted violence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NOES only my characters

**Notes:** Finished! Whoo what a rush. Pay attention to the epilogue as its important for the sequel. Which I will be posting chapters 1, 2, 3 shortly. Thanks to everyone who has been great to comment and help me out. I had a lot of fun, and I will absolutely continued to write here!

Another Nightmare on Elm Street:

**Part Five:**_ Nine, Ten, They'll Never Sleep Again_

"Shoot him!" Karen screamed, watching Nancy at the bottom floor of the boiler room, Freddy at her mercy. Harry still lay unconscious, his mouth slightly open taking in small heaps of air. Karen was pale in the face, waiting for Freddy to die.

"Shoot the son of the bitch Nancy!"

Freddy lay on his back, a bullet wound scraped in his shoulder, an evil smile pressed upon his face. Nancy held the gun, her finger on the trigger. "I've wanted…" She began, the trigger setting of, a blast firing in the room, and a wailing calling out. The impact shocked Nancy, sending her backwards, dropping the gun. Karen watched, silence filling the boiler room. Nancy fell on her side, but quickly sat up.

"You missed bitch…"

Freddy stood up, with the sound of bones cracking, the knives scrapping the cement, and a growing laughter filling the air. Nancy reached out her arm, trying to grab the gun. Freddy kicked the pistol from her reached as it skidded across the room. Nancy lunged for it but landed on the ground. Freddy shot it claws at her back but she rolled out of the way, dodging him. She forced herself to her knees and jumped to her feet while Freddy took a swing at her again. Nancy ran, grabbing the railings and thumping across the metal.

"Karen! Get out of here!" She yelled. Suddenly she felt an arm grab her hair, and yanked it hard. She fell back into the killer's hands, Karen nearly screamed. Freddy held her over the railing, the knives ready to tear at her flesh. "I've wanted to do this for a long time too Nancy!" He hissed in her ear, with a horrible pleasure and hatred. "It didn't matter if you stopped believing in me or not, I was always going to return. You can't stop them from believing in me! They're all going to believe! The children are all mine!"

"No…they'll kill you again…they can stop you." She grinned her teeth.

"Not before I stop _you_ Nancy." He said, the knives slowly creeping up her back. Nancy shivered, but took a deep breath. In a sudden jerk, Nancy socked Freddy in the face with her elbow, causing him to lose his grip, and dropping her as she flipped over the railings. Nancy screamed as she fell, feeling airborne and weightless as her body dropped to the ground. She landed on her back, seizing her screams and silencing her. Her blue eyes lay open, as a trickle of blood leaked from her mouth. Her leg was in a crooked position, but slid down to the floor.

Karen's mouth fell open, wanting to call out to Nancy. But she needed to get out of the boiler room. She stood up pulling Harry's body with her, dragging him up the ramp. Freddy seemed to disappear on her, which frightened her. Karen pulled Harry's body out near the exit of the boiler room. She lay him down, taking off her jacket and placing his head on top of it. She stood up looking back down when she heard someone calling her.

"Katharine!"

"Dad?" She could see police cars driving through the gates, the fire from the explosion dying down. Three ambulances followed, wailing as the lights flashed over and over again. She saw James Becker and her father leading a group of cops behind them, running up to her. Words failed his mouth when he saw her at first. Her jeans were stained in blood, her shirt was a mess, her hair was damp and wet, as her face was darkened from the ashes of the explosion. Karen began to limp towards him, knowing what she had to do.

"Oh God Katharine..." Charlie embraced his daughter, holding her tightly. Karen returned his hug, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Dad…"

He stroked her hair, knowing he finally found her. "It's alright you're safe."

She slowly moved her hand by his arm, then lower to his belt.

"Katharine, what are you doing…?"

It gripped tightly in her hand, and she pulled it out of the holster. "Katharine! What the hell are you doing?!"  
"I gotta go stop him." Karen told him, jerking away from him. She held her father's gun in her hand, adrenaline pumping in her veins. She knelt down by Harry's face, "Get him to the ambulances. I'm going back."

"No, give me the gun back Karen."

Karen only stood up from Harry, looking back at her father with anger filling her eyes. "I'm going to get Freddy, he's going to kill Nancy." She said, shivering from the fear. "Katharine…"

"Get Harry to an ambulance Dad! Harry's gonna die! I love you, alright. I'll be back in a few minutes." She began to run while limping on her leg, back into the boiler room, "Katharine!"

He started to call her, but she ignored him. James approached Harry, "Jesus…"

"Come on, lets get an ambulance over here." Charlie said while watching him.

Karen limped inside, holding the gun with one hand while keeping her balance with the other. She started to the railings again, peering over them as she walked. She followed the railing down further into the boiler room. The flames of the boilers flickering and giving her faint light, she drew nearer and closer. A screeching sound rang in her ears, she stopped and looked around, readying the gun. The closer she led herself, she continued to look over the railing. Finally she saw a motionless body. Nancy's body.

"Nancy…" She whimpered, shaking as she grasped the metal railings tightly. She bit her teeth, tears of anger streaming from her eyes. She stood up and began to turn when she was confronted by a burnt and scarred man with razors daggering at her arm. Karen screamed, dropping her gun over the railing, as bloody holes were pierced in her arm. She kicked him in the knee, as he retracted his claws. Karen continued to run down the stairs, Freddy in hot pursuit. She tripped on her bad leg, falling and rolling down the ramp. She landed at the bottom, dodging Freddy's blow. She crawled on her legs, looking for her gun.

She could see the top of Nancy's head, lying a few feet away from her. "Nancy!"

Freddy hollered as he grabbed Karen, pulling her up by the neck and dragging her across the room. They passed Nancy's body, and Karen began to shriek. Nancy's shirt had been ripped open, slashed and torn apart, maggots were wriggling out of her bloody stomach. Her face was in shock, her eyes remaining open as her mouth had fallen open in a gasp.

Freddy laughed triumphantly, "Nancy! Nancy! Fuck her!"

He shoved Karen, and dropped her next to the body. Karen fell on top of Nancy, her face inches from the bloody maggots creeping out of her gutted stomach. Karen screamed and jumped off of her, she landed on her bottom, hands behind her as she shook her head and turned away from the sight.

"Noooo!"

Freddy laughed, sneering at her. Karen shot a glare at him, "It's a nightmare! It's just a fucking nightmare! You didn't do anything to her!"

His laughing was halted, as he towered over her, with an ugly look. "What?"

Karen pushed herself up, slowly standing with hair strung in front of her faces. "You didn't touch her. She's alive. I don't believe in your tricks anymore."

Freddy stood there, staring at her. Karen watched him, as Nancy suddenly began to moan. The blood faded away, the maggots disappeared. Now she only lay there as she was. Freddy saw a sneering smile come across Karen's face.

"Fuck your nightmares Freddy."

_DIIIIE!!!!_

He jumped forward, Karen leapt out of the way. Freddy fell on the floor but recoiled, charging after her. Karen ran down the boiler room, looking for a gun. She looked back briefly as he came after her. She led him down the narrow paths, closer to the inners of the room. Karen limped as her leg throbbed, finally tripping and landing on her face as they entered the center of the boiler room. She looked up and saw he wasn't behind her. But she could hear laughing filling the room.

"Ah Karen…this is my lair. You see, this is where they all came. And I killed _every_, _single_, one of them."

His shadow filled around Karen, the fires of the boilers and furnaces flaming behind him. "This is why they remember me Karen…because I sent fear into all of them. All the little shits and bastards, they were all mine! And when you die, they'll remember me just as they used to. Springwood, will be under my wrath!"

The razors shined in the light of the fire. He grabbed Karen's bloody arm, pulling her to his knees. She shook her head, "NO! They won't! They won't! You're just a fucking nightmare!"

"But you'll always remember your nightmares." He taunted.

"Then do you remember me Kruger?"

Karen and Freddy looked up. A gun shot blasted and Freddy slammed against the boiler. Nancy's blue eyes set an icy glare on him, as she stumbled over to Karen, helping her get up. "I-I thought you were dead…" Karen gasped, Nancy cocked the gun again, "I probably should be."

Freddy coughed, as the bullet had plunged into his chest area, through the lungs, "You…bitch…" he wheezed.

Nancy held Karen, shooting the gun, "Damn right I am."

The gun fired again, this time firing at the faulty lights that hung above the boilers. They blasted, with thousands of sparks blowing everywhere. A fixture of lights swung down, crashing into the boiler where Freddy leaned against. It collided, setting the lights on fire. Karen and Nancy watched as the flames rode up the electrical lights, blasting and breaking the circuits. "Come on!" Nancy yelled, as the two of them began to run from the boiler room. The two saw flames erupt, as sparks splashed onto the floors, setting Kruger himself on fire. His screams echoed out through the entire room.

Outside, the cops waited, but saw flames merging from the inside of the building. Charlie's heart sank. Harry rested in the ambulance, remaining silent, as the paramedics perform attention on him.

"What in God's name happened to him?" One had asked.

"Attacked with knives it looks like, look at his face. We got to get him to the ER."

Harry moaned, his glasses had been removed and now they could see the black ashes that powered his eyes were twitching. "Wait, I think he's waking up."

"Erm…" A muttered came from his mouth. "What's that son?"

"Kay…eh…" He tried to mutter. "I can't understand him." The first paramedic said. But before the second could respond, Harry began to have a muscle spasm in his arm. It jerked, as he tried to wake up, still moaning uncomprehending words. He began to have a convulsion, suddenly growing louder. "Get him oxygen, he's dying!"

"Say…ah…!" His words slurred. The paramedic fed him an oxygen tank as his eyes began to slit open, rolling in the back of his head. "What in Christ's name…?"

But he couldn't finish. The ambulance shook as a loud explosion blasted outside. One of the attendants opened the door, and an erosion of flames shot and blew from the outside. The cops were ducking in hurdles on the ground, as the heat flew over them. The paramedics were horrified when the boy started screaming.

"_SAVE THEM!!!!"_ Harry cried, the convulsion still rampaging through his body. All that effort he had, made him pass out again.

Karen looked back, the entire room was set ablaze. Nancy was ducking, as the building began to implode. They were both only half-way up towards the exit. Karen stopped, hearing something clank behind them. Nancy tugged her sleeve, "Karen come on!"

"I heard something!"

"The whole place is falling apart, of course you heard something!"

Karen hesitated but continued to follow her. They crept up the ramp, passing over the metal grated ramps. After a few minutes, the opening to the outside came. Karen could see the cops waiting, and she felt relieved. Nancy and Karen limped outside, breathing in clean air while coughing out the dirty. Charlie saw them emerge, "Katharine!"

"Dad…" Karen coughed out. Nancy let go of her, as Karen ran up to him, jumping into his arms. Officer Becker came over to escort Nancy away, but she wouldn't budge. She paused, and churned her neck back, looking at the fire. "Ms. Thompson, lets go, we'll get you to an ambulance."

"Oh god…" She gasped, seeing a shadow force its way through the fire. "He's not dead!" Nancy screamed. "What?" Becker started to ask, "He's there he's right there! Shoot him!"

Becker hesitated, his hand drawing to the gun. Charlie saw what he was doing, "James leave it! She's insane!"

"Daddy look!" Karen yelled, pointing to the shadow Nancy saw. In the burst of flames, came Freddy drenched in the flames, his mouth fallen open with screams coming out. "Shoot him!" Nancy cried, James holding her back and pulling out his gun. Shots from everywhere came, Karen ducked in her father's shoulder. Freddy was hit once, then twice, then too many times to count. Freddy took a final step, Nancy and Karen both screaming as he did. He lifted his clawed hand, pointed it forward, and collapsed onto the ground. Karen watched feeling the seething pain of the knife targeted at her.

"Is he dead Daddy?" She whispered. Charlie stared at her, then back at Freddy's burning body. "Yeah baby, he is."

Nancy stood there, staring at him for a long time. She heard girls singing, clouding up everything else that was going on. She looked around and saw shadows in the windows. They were small, like children, and they seemed to be dancing.

_Eleven, twelve, Freddy burns in hell…_

"They can rest now." She said with satisfactory. James began to lead her away, "Excuse me Ms. Thompson?"

She looked back at him, suddenly smiling, "I think I can sleep again tonight."

**Epilogue: **_A Few Hours Later_

Karen and Nancy were sleeping in the chairs at the hospital now simply resting for once. Danny was calmed knowing his sister was safe and finally accepting the need to heal faster. Lying in his bed, Harry remained strapped to the table coax and doped with medicine. He wasn't sure if he would get in trouble for breaking out of a hospital let alone putting Karen in terrible danger. As he lay there, he envisioned his home on Elm street. As though a prophecy occurred, he had a gut wrenching feeling that the child-killers ways were over. His spirit was still alive. There had been some major damaged caused to the physical body that was all.

Harry knew Freddy would return. It was easily pictured in his mind. While he wearily dreamt, he couldn't find neither Nancy or Karen's dreams. He simply walked alone in the Dreamworld. However the further he walked, the darker it got. He found himself lost. In a warm place that gave off a horribly cold feeling. Everything felt darker as he walked, when he finally saw glimpses of light coming from random places. Finally he saw movement, realizing it was his own. He was in a hallway, with mirrors in golden and brass frames wrapped around him. The lights grew brighter until Harry could see himself. He looked alright, rather bruised and ill but ok. At first he thought it was nothing but carnival-like mirrors. He couldn't find an exit though. As he switched his body around, looking up and down, he suddenly paused. All the blood in his face flushed from his cheeks. He stood frozen staring at his many reflections realizing what place this was.

He wore a 4-bladed razor glove, dripping of fresh blood.

"No…"

His reflection leered at him, "You put it on Harry. It's the little part of _me_ inside of you."

Harry shook his head, "I don't believe you."

"You should. You're the one whose fucking wearing it."

Harry paused, looking down at his hand, there it was. The blood oozing from the tips of the blades, shining in the faint lights. Scared once more, Harry looked up at his reflection. For an instant he stood when suddenly, the glass exploded, shattering in thousands of pieces, as a dark and demented figure jumped on top of him. Harry's screams went unheard as he stood alone in this nightmare. Glass lay everywhere as he collapsed on the floor, unsure whether he was dueling with the dream-killer once more or the evil reflection of himself…

The End

I'm just going to point out a few things that you could have easily figured yourself.

1) Harry's last name is Scader. If you switch the last 3 letters around its Scared. And somewhere in here I was going to mention his middle name which would have been Issac. So it would have been **Harry** **Is**sac Sca**red.** Pretty creative? Or just stupid?

2) Harry is also an obvious refrence to Harry Potter. I just love that one crossover story with HP and NOES. Made me want to write this story.

3) And if you noticed Roger's description was tall, freckles and a red-head, a refrence to Ron from HP. I got a kick out of that.

4) Karen's original name was Rachel. Why? Because for some reason I had this deal where Rachel was my default name for every female lead character I had. Then it was going to be Katharine Rachel, as she went by Rachel but was called Katharine by Freddy and her Dad. I thought that was confusing.

5) I didn't really plan for Nancy to have the bigger part that she had. Originally, Karen was going to go find her in a nuthouse after Harry was seriously attacked by Freddy. Then either Nancy would have flipped out on her or been very serious about handling the situation. But her return made a good plot twist.

6) I've had this idea for a story involving 2 characters, Detective Charlie Riley and his girlfriend Dr. Lila Carpenter. The story they're in isn't one of my main priorities to write so I've tried to incorporate them in other stories cause I just like them. Charlie and Lila were actually going to be in this story, Lila being Nancy's cousin who had an interest in the nightmare history of Springwood while Charlie didn't have an actual relative relationship with Karen or Danny but was just a detective. They would be the replacements for Nancy. However that idea was scrapped except for using Charlie's name as Karen and Danny's father. None the less, in a novel I'm writing called the Third Eye and the Black House, Riley and Carpenter are actual characters. But to have a refrence to Nightmare on Elm Street, I renamed Lila Carpenter to _Nancy_ Carpenter. And I would have used Lila's name except I already had someone whose name started with L too. So maybe someday _Lila_ Carpenter will actually make it to a final cut in one of my stories.

7) Originally Roger wasn't going to die later in the story. It would be more like that one guy's death in Freddy vs. Jason where he's in the bathroom and his brother appears in the tub and all that. But it was because of Freddy vs. Jason that I got the guts to watch NOES cause I thought it was a cliched movie. And the most original death I could think of for him was getting smashed into a TV, but that already has been used.

8) This story relates to the original movie a lot more than I expected. I was going to actually start this one after Freddy's Revenge and actually refer to that one. Which I did to some degree, ending this in the boiler room like Lisa did. Also Harry and Karen weren't suppose to be a couple, they were suppose to fall in love. But it was harder for me to write out dialouge from Harry to Karen explaining all of Harry's issues with Freddy without making Karen sound like an idiot. So we jumped forward a few weeks to after they hooked up and she already knew. I don't like my leading ladies to be stupid and oblivious.

9) This started as a comic I was going to make. The first page involved Karen (then called Rachel and I think even Andrea) babysitting Danny, putting him to bed and he tells her about Freddy then and there. Then the next page, it had her talking to Harry on the phone and she asks about him. In that version, Harry didn't know about Freddy either. But after Danny's attack Karen becomes aware. Also in that, Dr. Lila Carpenter and Charlie Riley are suppose to make their apperance. After Karen wakes up Danny as he's been pulled up the wall, she runs outside screaming for help when Riley and Lila drive by. Thus introducing their characters. Again, I couldn't make it work. And Harry and Karen's relationship would have been too much like Glen and Nancy's. So it never happened. I have attempted to make a comic version, however I have issues with keeping up with it so the only pages I have are the 1st 2 involving Wendy Dobber's murder.

Lets say, a lot of thought went into this story. As do all of mine. Probably by the time I finish the next one, I'll have a list of things to mention too.


End file.
